The Harem
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íà Ñëèçåðèíñêîé îðãèè... Ñëýø...
1. Default Chapter

Home | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM 
[ Search ] 
Log In | Register 
Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **Harem**
font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Lucia fon Berengott

NC-17 - Russian - Humor/General - Reviews: 21 - Publish date: 08-31-02 - Updated: 08-31-02 
storyid: 944342
  


Ãàðåì

_Âåñüìà ñåêñóàëüíàÿ èñòîðèÿ â òðåõ ÷àñòÿõ_

_×àñòü Ïåðâàÿ, íàïèñàííàÿ íî÷üþ ïðè ëóíå è çâåçäàõ_

_Â êîòîðîé Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåò_

_NC__-17 áåç âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ_

_Ñëýø-ø-ø-ø..._

_Îðãè-è-ÿ_

_Ð-ð-ðàçâðàò... (òî åñòü PWP__)_

__

«Äâå óíöèè öåäðû Âîë÷üåãî Îðåõà, òðè óíöèè èçìåëü÷åííîãî äðàêîíüåãî ñåðäöà, âîñåìü ïàð çìåèíûõ ãëàç...»

Ãàððè òèõî áîðìîòàë ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ñ÷èòûâàÿ ñ áóìàæêè ðåöåïò Çàùèòíîãî Çåëüÿ, êîòîðûé Ãåðìèíîíà íåèçâåñòíî êàêèì îáðàçîì âûóäèëà èç çàïðåùåííîé ñåêöèè áèáëèîòåêè. Çåëüå äîëæíî áûëî ñîçäàòü (â òåîðèè) ñèëüíîå çàùèòíîå ïîëå âîêðóã òîãî, êòî íå ïîáîèòñÿ åãî ïðèíÿòü. Âñå ýòî ïðåäíàçíà÷àëîñü äëÿ íåãî ëè÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî àòìîñôåðà âîêðóã Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë íàêàëÿëàñü ñ êàæäûì äíåì. È âèíîâàò â ýòîì áûë íèêòî èíîé êàê Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. The one and only. Â÷åðà íà Çåëüåäåëüÿõ, íàïðèìåð, Ìàëôîé ðàññûïàë (Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íå ñëó÷àéíî) ãîðñòü ëóêîâè÷åê áåëàäîííû ïðÿìî åìó ïîä íîãè, è ìåäëåííî ïðèñåâ ïåðåä íèì íà êîðòî÷êè, ñîáðàë âñå äî åäèíîé. Çàòåì, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñíîâà íà íîãè, ïðîåõàëñÿ ïî Ãàððè âñåì òåëîì, áóäòî âòèðàë â íåãî ñâîþ àóðó. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âåñüìà è âåñüìà ñòðàííî. Ó íåãî ñëåãêà çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà è ðåçêî ïîäíÿëàñü òåìïåðàòóðà òåëà. Ïðèïèñàòü ýòî ìîæíî áûëî òîëüêî îäíîìó – ïîëàìè ñâîåé ðîáû Ìàëôîé ïåðåäàë Ãàððè êàêîé-òî âèðóñ. Ïîñîâåòîâàâøèñü ñ äðóçüÿìè, Ãàððè ñïðàâåäëèâî ðåøèë, ÷òî ñòîèò áûòü íàñòîðîæå, íî íå óñïîêîèëñÿ. Íå ïîìîãàëî è òî, ÷òî íà ýòîì ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå ñëèçåðèíöà íå çàêîí÷èëîñü. 

×åðåç äâà äíÿ çà óæèíîì â Ãëàâíîì Õîëëå, Ìàëôîé æåã Ãàððè ïðèñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ñåðûõ ãëàç è ïðîäåëûâàë ñòðàííûå âåùè ñî ñâîåé ïèùåé. Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû, êàê âñå íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè, îòðåçàòü îò ñîñèñêè êóñî÷êè íîæîì, îí âçÿë åå öåëèêîì â ðîò, îáëèçíóë ÿçûêîì è âñîñàë âíóòðü, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêóñèòü. Çàòåì îêóíóë ñîñèñêó â áåëûé ìàéîíåçíûé ñîóñ, è ïîâòîðèë ïðîöåññ, ñëèçûâàÿ ñòåêàþùèå ïî íåé æèðíûå ñòðóéêè. Ãàððè ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìîå ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå è êàêîå-òî ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííîå íàïðÿæåíèå âíèçó æèâîòà è ìåæäó íîã. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà Ãàððèíî ñîñòîÿíèå è âçâîëíîâàíî ñïðîñèëà, õîðîøî ëè îí ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó íåãî ïîêðàñíåëî ëèöî è îí òÿæåëî äûøèò. Ãàððè îòâåòèë, ÷òî íå î÷åíü, è ïîêàçàë íà Ìàëôîÿ. Ïîéìàâ íà ñåáå ãíåâíûé âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû, òîò ïî÷åìó-òî çàïàíèêîâàë, ïîêðàñíåë è ïðåêðàòèë ñâîè òàèíñòâåííûå äåéñòâèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà õëîïíóëà ðóêîé ïî ñòîëó. Ïîðà áûëî äåéñòâîâàòü. 

Ñëåäóþùèå òðè äíÿ ïðîøëè â òðåâîæíîì îæèäàíèè. Ãåðìèîíà çàðûëàñü ïî óøè â êíèæíóþ ïûëü è íå âûëåçàëà èç áèáëèîòåêè, Ðîí õîäèë âîêðóã Ãàððè ñ ãðîçíûì âèäîì, è íå îòïóñêàë åãî îò ñåáÿ íè íà øàã, à Ãàððè... À Ãàððè áîëåë. Íå ïîíÿòíî áûëî, êàêîãî ñîðòà çàêëÿòèå èñïîëüçîâàë Ìàëôîé ïðîòèâ þíîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ÿñíî áûëî îäíî – áîëåçíü ïðîãðåññèðîâàëà. È îñíîâíûå åå ñèìïòîìû ïðîÿâëÿëèñü ïî÷åìó-òî íî÷üþ. Ñïîêîéíûå, ðàäîñòíûå ñíû è ïåðåîäè÷åñêèå, íî òàêèå ïðèâû÷íûå êîøìàðû ñìåíèëèñü ÷åì-òî óæ ñîâåðøåííî íåîáúÿñíèìûì. Â ýòèõ íîâûõ, íåèñïûòàííûõ äîñåëå íè ðàçó çà âñå åãî ïÿòíàäöàòü ëåò ñíîâèäåíèÿõ, Ãàððèíî ðàñïàëåííîå òåëî òåðçàëè ÷üè-òî ñèëüíûå ðóêè, ÷óæèå ãóáû çà÷åì-òî öåëîâàëè åãî ãðóäü è æèâîò (òîãäà êàê âñåì íîðìàëüíûì ëþäÿì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî öåëîâàòü íàäî â ùåêó èëè â ãóáû, à íè êóäà-íèáóäü íèæå), ÷üå-òî òåëî ïðèäàâëèâàëî åãî ê êðîâàòè ñîáîé è âûçûâàëî ðåàêöèþ, êîòîðóþ ïî âñåì êðèòåðèÿì ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü íåíîðìàëüíîé. Ãàððè ñòîíàë âî ñíå, è åñëè åãî íå óñïåâàëè ðàçáóäèòü, äåëî çàêàí÷èâàëîñü ïëà÷åâíî - âûñòðåëèâàâøàÿ èç åãî ïî÷åìó-òî òâåðäîãî ïåíèñà ëèïêàÿ áåëàÿ ñòðóÿ îáäàâàëà íîãè è æèâîò è ïðèõîäèëîñü ìåíÿòü ïðîñòûíè è èäòè â äóø. Åñëè æå Ðîí óñïåâàë ðàçáóäèòü îò÷àÿíî íåæåëàþùåãî ïðèõîäèòü â ñåáÿ Ãàððè, òîò ïî÷åìó-òî íà÷èíàë íåíàâèäåòü ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà è íåíàâèäåë åãî äîáðûõ ïîë÷àñà. Âñå ýòè ñîáûòèÿ íå âûçûâàëè ñîìíåíèé – äåëî òóò òåìíîå. Âîçìîæíî, íå îáîøëîñü áåç Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

Íè çà îáåäîì, íè çà óæèíîì Ãàððè áîëüøå íå èìåë íè îäíîé ñïîêîéíîé ìèíóòû. Íè ãîâîðÿ óæ î Çåëüåäåëüÿõ. Îí îáÿçàí áûë ñëåäèòü çà Ìàëôîåì, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, íðàâèëîñü åìó ýòî èëè íåò. Ïðè êàæäîì âçãëÿäå íà ñëèçåðèíöà Ãàððè èñïûòûâàë çíàêîìîå óæå äàâëåíèå è ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, èíîãäà ïîìóòíåíèå ðàññóäêà âûðàæàëîñü â æåëàíèè ïîòðîãàòü ñåáÿ ÒÀÌ. Âñå çàïóòàëîñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî, êîãäà èç ãîðû êíèã âûëåçëà íàêîíåö Ãåðìèîíà è ñîîáùèëà, ÷òî âñå ýòè áîëåçíåííûå ñèìïòîìû îçíà÷àþò òîëüêî îäíî – ïîëîâîå âëå÷åíèå. Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì îòêðûëè ðîò. Óðîêîâ, íà êîòîðûõ áû ðåáÿòàì îáúÿñíèëè, âñå ÷òî òðåáóåòñÿ çíàòü ïðî ï÷åëîê è ïòè÷åê, ó íèõ åùå íå áûëî, è Ãåðìèîíå ïðèøëîñü, êðàñíåÿ è çàïèíàÿñü, ðàçëîæèòü ïåðåä ìàëü÷èêàìè âñå òå ñâåäåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îíà ïî÷åðïíóëà èç çàïðåùåííîé ñåêöèè. Äåëî îáñòîÿëî ñëåäóþùèì îáðàçîì – êîãäà æèâûì ñóùåñòâàì ïðèõîäèò âðåìÿ ïðîèçâîäèòü ïîòîìñòâî, îñîáè ìóæñêîãî ïîëà ðåàãèðóþò îïðåäåëåííûì ñïîñîáîì íà îñîáåé æåíñêîãî, è êîãäà ïðîèñõîäèò ñëèÿíèå ïîëîâûõ îðãàíîâ, ìóæñêîå ñåìÿ îïëîäîòâîðÿåò ñàìêó. È îùóùåíèÿ, èñïûòóåìûå ïðè ýòîì îáîèìè îñîáÿìè, î÷åíü ïîõîæè íà òå, ÷òî Ãàððè èñïûòûâàåò âî âðåìÿ ñâîèõ ñòðàííûõ ñíîâ. Íàçûâàåòñÿ ýòî âñå âîçáóæäåíèåì, ñòèìóëÿöèåé è îðãàçìîì – èìåííî â òàêîì ïîðÿäêå. 

Î êåé, ýòî áûëî äîïóñòèìî. Ïî÷òè ëîãè÷íî. Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë îäíîãî – ÏÐÈ ×ÅÌ ÒÓÒ ÌÀËÔÎÉ?!

À Ìàëôîé, âåðîÿòíî, áûë î÷åíü äàæå ïðè÷åì, ïîñêîëüêó âñå ýòè – âîçáóæäåíèå-ñòèìóëÿöèÿ-îðãàçì ïðîèñõîäèëè ó Ãàððè â íåïîñðåäñòâåííîé ñâÿçè ñî ñâåòëîâîëîñûì ñëèçåðèíöåì. Äóøåâíîå ñîñòîÿíèå áåäíîãî Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîøëî íà óõóäøåíèå, îí áîÿëñÿ óñíóòü, áîÿëñÿ ñïóñòèòüÿ â Áîëüøîé Õîëë, áîÿëñÿ õîäèòü íà óðîêè, ñìåæíûå ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì. Íàêîíåö Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áîëüøå ýòîãî îíà òåðïåòü íå ìîæåò, è ïîñëàëà Ãàððè ïîä ïëàùîì-íåâèäèìêîé â èçâåñòíóþ âñåì ïðîêàçíèêàì è õóëèãàíàì Õîãâàðöà Ñíýéïîâó êëàäîâóþ. Ðåöåïò áûë èçâåñòåí è îñòàâàëîñü òîëüêî íàáðàòü íóæíûõ èíãðèäèåíòîâ è Çàùèòíîå Çåëüå áûëî áû ó íèõ â êàðìàíå.

«Òàê...», - òèõîíüêî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà, - «Ñåìåíà Ïàïîðîòíèêà... Rep.. Reprisi... à, ÷åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòó ëàòûíü!» Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê ñòýíäó, íà êîòîðîì òåñíèëèñü â ðÿä áóòûëêè è áàíêè èíãðèäèåíòîâ, íà÷èíàþùèõñÿ íà áóêâó R. Ïàïîðîòíèêà ñ íå÷èòàáåëüíûì íàçâàíèåì íå áûëî. Âîò óæ íåïðåäâèäåííîå ïðåïÿòñòâèå! ×òî áû ó Ñíýéïà è íå íàøëîñü òàêîé ïðîñòîé äèêîé òðàâû! Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ íà öûïî÷êè, ïûòàÿñü çàãëÿíóòü íà ñàìóþ âåðõíþþ ïîëêó, âûòÿíóë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó è ñëåãêà ðàçäâèíóë ñòîÿùèå òàì ñòåêëÿííûå ñîñóäû... Âîí îí! Óðà! Â ñàìîì äàëüíåì óãëó Ãàððèíà ëàìïà îñâåòèëà ïóçûðåê ñ íàêëåéêîé – ïî-àíãëèéñêè ñëîâî Ïàïîðîòíèê è äàëüøå ýòî Reprisicati… Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ïóçûðüêó, âûòÿíóëñÿ êàê ìîæíî âûøå è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà óçêîå ãîðëûøêî... 

...Îäíîâðåìåííî ñìàõèâàÿ ñ ïîëêè ïîëîâèíó âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ èíãðèäèåíòîâ, íà÷èíàþùèõñÿ íà R. Ìåäëåííî, áóäòî â êîøìàðíîì ñíå ïàäàëè, ñâåðêàÿ â íåÿñíîì ñâåòå ëàìïû áóòûëêè, áàíêè, ïóçûðüêè, èãðèâî ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü â âîçäóõå, ïîêà íå âðåçàëèñü îäíî çà äðóãèì â êàìåííûé ïîë ñâîèì ñòåêëÿííûì áðþõîì è íå ðàçáèâàëèñü íà òûñÿ÷è ìåëêèõ îñêîëêîâ... 

Ãàððè çàäðîæàë îò óæàñà, áóäòî ìûøü â ìûøåëîâêå, îò çâîíà ðàçáèâàþùåéñÿ ïîñóäû ó íåãî çàëîæèëî óøè, âîëîñû äûáîì âñòàëè íà çàòûëêå... Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îò òàêîãî ãðîõîòà ïðîñíóëñÿ íå òîëüêî Ñíýéï, ëè÷íûå ïîêîè êîòîðîãî íàõîäèëèñü ïðÿìî çà ñòåíîé â ïîäçåìåëüå, íî è ïðåñëîâóòûå ìåðòâûå â ìîãèëàõ. È îí îêàçàëñÿ ïðàâ.

Èáî òîëüêî-òîëüêî îí óñïåë ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ è çàïàõíóòü ïëîòíåå ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó, êàê äâåðü, âåäóùàÿ Ñíýéïó â àïïàðòàìåíòû ðàñïàõíóëàñü è îòòóäà... â òåìíîì äëèííîì õàëàòå, ñâèñàþùåì ñ ïëå÷, æìóðÿñü íà çàæåãøèåñÿ ïðè åãî ïîÿâëåíèè ôàêåëû è ñîâåðøåííî ïî õîçÿéñêè îãëÿäûâàÿ ñêâîçü åùå íå âïîëíå ðàçëåïèâøèåñÿ îòî ñíà âåêè âûøåë... ÄÐÀÊÎ ÌÀËÔÎÉ. Ãàððè åëå ñëûøíî ïèñêíóë îò èçóìëåíèÿ.

«Ìûøè», - ïðîèçíåñ óâåðåííî Äðàêî, îáðàòèâ ñâîé ëåíèâûé âçîð íà áåñïîðÿäîê, öàðÿùèé ïîä ïîëêîé ñ èíãðèäèåíòàìè íà áóêâó R, è çåâíóë. Çàòåì ïðîøåë ê òîìó ìåñòó, ãäå ñòîÿë, çàìåðåâ è äàæå íå äûøà áåäíûé Ãàððè, íàêëîíèëñÿ ó ñàìûõ åãî íîã (îïÿòü!), ñåë íà êîðòî÷êè è ïîäíÿë îäèí èç îñêîëêîâ. Ïîíþõàë. Ïðè ýòîì, õàëàò, ÿâíî ïîøèòûé íå äëÿ òîíêèõ ïëå÷ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, ñêîëüçíóë âíèç è îáíàæèë åãî áëåäíóþ, ãëàäóþ ñïèíó, ñ ÷óòü âûïèðàþùèìè ïî-ìàëü÷èøåñêè ëîïàòêàìè. Îò Ìàëôîÿ ïàõëî ÷åì-òî òàêèì, îò ÷åãî ó Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.

«Íåâèäèìêè», - ïðîâîçãëàñèë Ìàëôîé, - «Ñåâ!»

ÑÅÂ?! ÑÅÂ??!!!!

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê, áóäòî ïðèðîñ ê çåìëå íîãàìè. 

«Ó òåáÿ îïÿòü çàâåëàñü ýòà ãàäîñòü!»

Äðàêî áðåçãëèâî îòáðîñèë îñêîëîê â ñòîðîíó (Ãàððè ïîáëàãîäàðèë âñåõ Áîãîâ âî âñåëåííîé, ÷òî íå â åãî ñòîðîíó) è ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, çàâÿçûâàÿ ïîêðåï÷å ïîÿñ íîðîâÿùåãî óïàñòü âî âòîðîé ðàç õàëàòà.

«×òî-íèáóäü ðàçáèëîñü?» - ðàçäàëñÿ ãóñòîé, äî óæàñà çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ èç-çà ïîëóðàñêðûòîé äâåðè. Ìàëôîé óñìåõíóëñÿ.

«Ñïðîñè ëó÷øå, ÷òî íå ðàçáèëîñü.»

Äî Ãàððè äîíåññÿ ÿâñòâåííûé ñêðèï ïðóæèí è íåäîâîëüíîå âîð÷àíèå.

«Ãäå ìîè òàïêè?»

Äðàêî êèíóë âçãëÿä íà ñâîè îáóòûå â îãðîìíûå ÷åðíûå øëåïàíöû íîãè.

«Ó ìåíÿ!»

«Çàìå÷àòåëüíî.»

Øëåïàíèå áîñûõ íîã ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó è â äâåðÿõ ïîÿâèëñÿ î÷åíü ñåðäèòûé è î÷åíü çàñïàííûé ïðîôåññîð Çåëüåäåëèé, îäåòûé, à âåðíåå – ðàçäåòûé, â äëèííóþ ñåðóþ ïðîñòûíþ, îáåðíóòóþ âîêðóã ïîÿñà. Åñëè áû Ãàððè ñìåë, îí áû àõíóë. Íî îò êàêîãî-òî áåññìûñëåííîãî îöåïåíåíèÿ, îõâàòèâøåãî åãî, îí äàæå íå ñìîã êàê ñëåäóåò îòêðûòü ðòà. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ó Ñíýéïà åñòü òåëî! 

Ïðîôåññîð âçãëÿíóë íà ðàçãðîì âîêðóã Ìàëôîåâûõ íîã, íà çàêóòàííîãî â ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé õàëàò þíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, è ïîìîðùèëñÿ, òî÷íî îò áîëè.

«Ïðîêëÿòûå æèâîòíûå!»

Ìàëôîé ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

«Äà ëàäíî, Ñåâ, íå íåðâíè÷àé. ß òóò çàâòðà âñå ïðèáåðó.»

Ïðîôåññîô Ñíýéï ïîâîð÷àë åùå íå ìíîãî, íà ÷òî Äðàêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ, ïðîøåëñÿ ïî êîìíàòå ñ ñàìûì íåçàâèñèìûì âèäîì, âèõëÿÿ áåäðàìè è ìàíåðíè÷àÿ, âèäèìî çíàÿ êàêèì îáðàçîì ïîäíÿòü Ñíýéïó íàñòðîåíèå. Ñíýéï äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñëåãêà èñêðèâèë ãóáû, ÷òî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü ëèáî óñìåøêó, ëèáî óõìûëêó, à â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå – ïîäíÿâøèéñÿ òîíóñ, è õëîïíóë Ìàëôîÿ ïî çàäíèöå. Íà ÷òî Äðàêî íå îáèäåëñÿ, à ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà ïðîôåññîð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ â êîìíàòó, ðàçáåæàëñÿ è çàïðûãíóë åìó íà ñïèíó ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì èãðàþùåãî êîòåíêà. Ñíýéï, äàæå íå ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ïîäêèíóë Äðàêî ïîóäîáíåå, ïðîñóíóâ ðóêè åìó ïîä êîëåíêè è ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ. Ìàëôîé îáâèë ðóêàìè åãî ãîëóþ øåþ. 

«Èíîãäà ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ èíòåðåñíî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, îñòàëîñü ëè â âàøåì ëåêñèêîíå òàêîå ïîíÿòèå, êàê ñòûä?» - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ïðîöåññîð Ñíýéï, íàïðàâëÿÿñü îáðàòíî â ñïàëüíþ âìåñòå ñ Äðàêî, óþòíî óñòðîèâøèìñÿ ó íåãî íà ñïèíå. Äâåðü îñòàëàñü ïðèîòêðûòîé. 

Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî íóæíî çàêðûòü ðîò. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò óøëî íà òî, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü ïîêèíóâøèå åãî ñèëû è ñäåëàòü øàã. È øàã ýòîò áûë ñäåëàí ñîâñåì íå òóäà, êóäà ñëåäîâàëî...

«Ñå-å-å-â...» 

Íèêîãäà â æèçíè Ãàððè áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âûñîêîìåðíûé è âñåãäà òàêîé ñäåðæàííûé ñëèçåðèíåö ìîæåò ÒÀÊ îáàëäåííî ñòîíàòü. Äðàêî ëåæàë ïîñðåäè îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè, Ñíýéïîâ õàëàò ðàñïàõíóò ïî âñåé äëèííå åãî òåëà, ãîëîâà çàïðîêèíóòà íàçàä, áëåäíàÿ íèæíÿÿ ãóáà ïðèêóøåíà îñòðûìè æåì÷óæíûìè çóáêàìè... Ñàì ïðîôåññîð, ìåäëåííî âîäèë ïî åãî áåçâîëîñîé ãðóäè äëèííûìè, ãóñòûìè âîëîñàìè. Ãàððè ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò èõ øåëêîâîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå íà ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ãðóäè. Ñæàâ íåïðîèçâîëüíî ðóêè â êóëàêè, îí îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî Äðàêî ñäåëàë òî æå ñàìîå. 

Íåîæèäàííî, áóäòî ðàçîçëèâøèñü íà ÷òî-òî, Ñíýéï ñõâàòèë çóáàìè ñîñîê. Äðàêî âûïóñòèë ñêâîçü çóáû ïðåðûâèñòûé âçäîõ è æàëîáíî ïðîõíûêàë:

«Çà ÷òî?» 

Ñíýéï óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

«Òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òåáå íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, Ìàëôîé, - è îí ëèçíóë îáèæåííîå ìåñòî êîí÷èêîì ñâîåãî çìååïîäîáíîãî ÿçûêà. Äðàêî îõíóë è ïîäàëñÿ ââåðõ, à Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñå åãî æèçíåííûå ñèëû óñòðåìëÿþòñÿ â îäíî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíîå ìåñòî.

«Î, ïîæàëóéñòà...»

Ïðîôåññîð ïîäòÿíóëñÿ íà ðóêàõ ââåðõ è çàõâàòèë ãóáàìè íåæíóþ ìî÷êó óõà ìàëü÷èêà. Äðàêî èçäàë òîíêèé, íåæíûé ñòîí, îò êîòîðîãî ó Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî îñëàáëè íîãè. Îí îáëîêàòèëñÿ î äâåðü, áîðÿñü ìåæäó äâóìÿ ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûìè æåëàíèÿìè – çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ÷òîáû êàê ñëåäóåò íàñëàäèòüñÿ ýòèìè áîæåñòâåííûìè ñòîíàìè, èëè îñòàâèòü èõ îòêðûòûìè, ÷òîáû íå ïðîïóñòèòü íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî â êîìíàòå.

×òî, íà ñàìîì äåëå, äåëàþò ýòè äâîå è êàêîå ýòî âñå èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê Ãåðìèîíèíîìó ðàññêàçó, Ãàððè òàê è íå ðåøèë. Îí ïîïðîáîâàë ðàñôàñîâàòü óâèäåííîå, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ïîëó÷åííîé èíôîðìàöèè:

1. Ñåêñîì çàíèìàþòñÿ äëÿ ïðîäîëæåíèÿ ðîäà. 2. Ñåêñîì çàíèìàþòñÿ îñîáè ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîãî ïîëà. 3. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé çàíèìàþòñÿ ñåêñîì. 4. È òîò è äðóãîé îäíîãî ïîëà, ïðè÷åì ìóæñêîãî, åñëè, ïðîñòèòå, âèãâàì íà ïðîñòûíå, îáìîòàííîé âîêðóã ïîÿñà ïðîôåññîðà è ãîðäî âçäûìàþùèéñÿ ÷ëåí Äðàêî õîòü î ÷åì-òî ãîâîðÿò.

Îñòàâàëñÿ âîïðîñ – çà÷åì äðàêî Ìàëôîé è ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï çàíèìàþòñÿ ñåêñîì? Ìîæåò, ïðîôåññîð õî÷åò ðåáåíî÷êà? Ãàððè ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå Äðàêî, êîðìÿùåãî ãðóäüþ ìëàäåíöà ñ äëèííûì íîñîì è äëèííûìè æå ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè. Àáñóðä. À ìîæåò...

«Îõõõ...»

Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîïóñòèë, çàíÿòûé íèêîìó íå íóæíûìè òåîðåòè÷åñêèìè ðàññóæäåíèÿìè, î÷åíü âàæíûé ýòàï â ïðîäâèæåíèè äâóõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê íåçàêîííîìó ïîëîâîìó àêòó. Íî òî, ÷òî îí âñå-òàêè óâèäåë, âîçíàãðàäèëî åãî çà óïóùåííûå ìîìåíòû öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ. Âñå åùå óáåæäàÿ ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî îí çäåñü èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ðàäè ýêñïåðèìåíòà, Ãàððè ïîäîøåë áëèæå, ñòàðàÿñü ñòóïàòü êàê ìîæíî òèøå. Îò íåîæèäàííî áëèçêîé ïåðñïåêòèâû ó íåãî ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå...

Äðàêî ëåæàë âñå òàê æå íà ñïèíå, ðàçäâèíóâ äëèííûå, ñòðîéíûå ñâîè íîãè, ñîçäàâàÿ ìåæäó íèìè äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, îäíà øòóêà. È â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîñìåë îòêðûòü ãëàçà, äàííûé ïðîôåññîð îïóñêàë ãîëîâó, ïîãðóæàÿ Ìàëôîåâó ýðåêöèþ ïðÿìî ñåáå â ãîðëî. Ó Ãàððè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, è ðóêà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîìó ñòðàäàþùåìó ïåíèñó. Áóäòî â çàìåäëåííîì äåéñòâèè, íà åãî ãëàçàõ ïðîèñõîäèëî ÷óäî – êàêèì-òî íåïîñòèæèìûì îáðàçîì, èí÷ çà èí÷åì, âñÿ íå ïî-âîçðàñòó äëèííàÿ, ðîçîâàÿ ýðåêöèÿ þíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà èñ÷åçàëà â ãëîòêå ó ïðîôåññîðà. Âåðîÿòíî äåéñòâî ýòî áûëî èñïîëíåíî ïðîôåññîðîì íå â ïåðâûé ðàç, ïîñêîëüêó íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå, êàê òàêîå âîçìîæíî – áåç äîëæíîãî ïðîôåññèîíàëèçìà. Íî ýòî áûëî óæå íå âàæíî.

Ñíýéï çàêîïàëñÿ íîñîì â áëåäíûå êóäðÿøêè ó Ìàëôîÿ ìåæäó íîã è òàê çàìåð, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è ïðîèçâîäÿ âíóòðè ðòà êàêèå-òî äâèæåíèÿ ÿçûêîì. Ó Äðàêî äåðíóëèñü è ðàñïàëèñü äàëüøå âøèðü òîíêèå êîëåíè â êâèääè÷íûõ â ññàäèíàõ, à ïàëüöû âöåïèëèñü â äëèííûå ÷åðíûå ïàòëû.

«Íóæå... íó... æå...» âûäîõíóë Äðàêî, íî Ñíýéï ñåðäèòî îòáðîñèë åãî ðóêè â ñòîðîíû è ïðîìû÷àë ÷òî-òî ñ ïîëíûì ðòîì. Âåðîÿòíî, ìû÷àíèå ýòî, áóäó÷è ïðîèçâåäåíî âîêðóã âîçáóæäåííîãî îðãàíà, èìåëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî ïðèÿòíûé âèáðèðóþùèé ýôôåêò, ïîòîìó ÷òî Äðàêî âäðóã çàáðîñèë ñâîè îò÷àÿííûå ïîïûòêè óïðàâëÿòü Ñíýéïîâîé ãîëîâîé, è, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè, ïðîâûë íå÷òî, âåñüìà ïîõîæåå íà «Åùå» è «Î, Ãîñïîäè...» Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îòîðâàòü âçãëÿä îò åãî ïåðåêîøåííîãî ñòðàñòüþ ëèöà è çàìóòíåííûõ, ïîëóçàêðûòûõ ãëàç. È åùå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñêîðî ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ áóäåò ïîçäíî. Íåîæèäàííî òðóäíî ñòàëî ïðîñòî òèõî äûøàòü è Ãàððè íóæíî áûëî ïðèêëàäûâàòü óéìó óñèëèé ê òîìó, ÷òîáû íå âûäàòü ñåáÿ ïðåðûâèñòûìè âäîõàìè è âûäîõàìè.

Ñíýéï íàêîíåö ñäåëàë ãîëîâîé äâèæåíèå ââåðõ-âíèç, Äðàêî çàñêóëèë è çàëåïåòàë ñêîðîãîâîðêîé:

«Åùå, î... åùå, Îîî... íó æå, Ñåâ, ïîæàëóé...ñòà... à...àõõõ...»

Ñíýé íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ â ìåäëåííîì, íî óñòîé÷èâîì òåìïå, è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Äðàêî óæå ñòîíàë íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ, ëèõîðàäî÷íûå ìîëüáû ñëèâàëèñü â íåðàçáîð÷èâóþ ëåíòó áåññâÿçíûõ çâóêîñî÷åòàíèé... Ñíýéï ïåðåíåñ âåñ òåëà íà ïðàâóþ ðóêó è îïóñòèë ëåâóþ êóäà-òî íèæå, êóäà-òî ÏÎÄ Ìàëôîÿ. Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî ïîëíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ, ðàçäâèíóë íîãè íó ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìî øèðîêî, è òàê çàìåð, áóäòî ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñîáñòâåííûì îùóùåíèÿì. Ðóêà ïðîôåññîðà äâèíóëàñü ãëóáæå, è Äðàêî âñêðèêíóë è çàáèëñÿ â ñîòðÿñøåé åãî äîëãîé äðîæè. 

//×òî îíè äåëàþò...?// Ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, íî ìûñëü ýòà áûëà íåîò÷åòëèâîé, íåÿñíîé, è â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå íå âàæíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå, íà ÷åì áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî åãî ìîëîäîå òåëî, áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ, îáåùàþùèé áûòü ñèëüíûì îðãàçì, äî ýòîãî èçâåñòíûé Ãàððè òîëüêî ëèøü èç ìîêðûõ ñíîâ. 

Ñíýéï âîçîáíîâèë ñâîè îðàëüíûå äåéñòâèÿ, ñèíõðîííî ñ äâèæåíèÿìè åãî ðóêè è Äðàêî çàøåëñÿ â ñòîíàõ, áåçñâÿçíûõ ðóãàòåëüñòâàõ è òèõèõ âñêðèêàõ. Íà ëáó è íà âûñîêèõ ñêóëàõ øåñòèêëàññíèêà âûñòóïèëè æåì÷óæíûå êàïëè ïîòà è ñâåòëûå âîëîñû òóò æå ïðèëèïëè ê áëåäíîé êîæå.

«Ñåâåðóñ», - êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì, íåîæèäàííî ÷åòêèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, è Ñíýéï, âèäèìî çíàêîìûé ñ ýòîé èíòîíàöèåé è îïðåäåëÿÿ åå êàê èíäèêàòîð ñâîèõ äåéñòâèé, âñîñàëñÿ â ãîëîâêó Ìàëôîåâà ïåíèñà, è îäíîâðåìåííî çàäâèíóë ðóêó êóäà-òî íó ñîâñåì óæ ãëóáîêî.

«Î, Ñåâåðóñ», - ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî âñå òåì æå ãîëîñîì, - «ß... àõõõ... ÿ... Áîæå, êîí÷àþ, Ñåâ, êîí÷àþ, î... Ñåé÷àñ, ñåé÷àñ, àõõõ!!!» È Äðàêî âûñòðåëèë áåäðàìè ââåðõ, òàê ÷òî ÷ëåí åãî èñ÷åç ó Ñíýéïà â ãîðëå ïî ñàìîå îñíîâàíèå, è êðèêíóë òàê ãðîìêî, ÷òî ó Ãàððè çàëîæèëî óøè. 

«×òî... ýòî...» - óñïåë ïîäóìàòü Ãàððè, ïðåæäå ÷åì áóðÿ, èçâåðæåíèå âóëêàíà è âñåìèðíûé ïîòîì ñðàçèëè åãî íàïîâàë. Â ïàíèêå îí ñõâàòèëñÿ ðóêàìè çà ñâîþ ïûëàþùóþ ïëîòü ÷åðåç òêàíü øòàíîâ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü òî, ÷òî èìåëî ìåñòî áûòü. Íî âñå áûëî áåñïîëåçíî, Ãàððèíû ðóêè òîëüêî äîáàâèëè íåäîñòàþùåãî îðãàçìó òðåíèÿ è, ñîäðîãàÿñü áåñïîìîùíî è ñæèìàÿ íîãè, Ãàððè êîí÷èë. 

Ïàäàÿ íà êîëåíè, îí óñïåë ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê ëèïêàÿ ñòðóÿ ñòåêàåò âíèç ïî åãî ëÿæêå, è ðóêà åãî ÷åðåç øòàíèíó âòèðàåò âëàãó âî âñå åùå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûé îðãàí. Ôðèêöèÿ âîçîáíîâèëàñü, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñå íà÷èíàåòñÿ ñíà÷àëà. Îò ýòîãî íîâîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ îí ñîâñåì óæ ïîòåðÿë ãîëîâó, è, ïîâàëèâøèñü íà áîê, çàñêîëüçèë ðóêîé âíèç-ââåðõ ïî ñâîåé íàøåäøåé âòîðîå äûõàíèå ýðåêöèè. Ïðîìîêøàÿ òêàíü ëàñêàëà âîçáóæäåííóþ êîæó, ïðèæàòàÿ ê òåëó, áóäòî ïåð÷àòêà, ïðèáëèæàÿ âòîðîé çà ïîñëåäíèé äåñÿòü ñåêóíä îðãàçì... Ãàððè íåòåðïåëèâî çàñêóëèë, çàáûë îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå. Ãäå-òî ñâåðõó òèõî àõíóëè, íî åìó óæå áûëî âñå ðàâíî. Áëèçêî... Áëèçêî... Îí çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, áîÿñü ïîòåðÿòü îùóùåíèå... È ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïî÷òè ÒÀÌ, ïî÷òè íà ñàìîì ïèêå íàñëàæäåíèÿ...

«Ïîòòåð.» Áîÿñü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ, èáî ëþáîå äâèæåíèå îçíà÷àëî êîíåö ïîëîâûì óäîâîëüñòâèÿì è íà÷àëî îñîçíîâàíèÿ òîãî, ÷åãî æå îí íàòâîðèë. À èìåííî – êîí÷èë, è åùå ðàç ïî÷òè ÷òî êîí÷èë â ñïàëüíå ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà, ïîäãëÿäûâàÿ çà òåì, êàê ïðîôåññîð áåðåò â ðîò ó Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò...

* * *

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


	2. Chapter Two

Ãàðåì 

**_Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ._**

Ãäå Ãðèôôèíäîð îäåðæèâàåò âðåìåííóþ ïîáåäó 

Äà, äåòè, ýòî âñå òà æå ñòàðàÿ ðàçâðàòíèöà Ëþ÷èÿ, òàê ÷òî íå îáåññóäüòå.

Ñëýø îí è â Àôðèêå ñëýø.

NC-17 ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàìå...

Íó íå ñîâñåì ïî ïîëíîé...

Íî òî ëè åùå áóäåò!

Âñå åùå òÿæåëî äûøà è âçäðàãèâàÿ, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ñâîèõ áåäðàõ íåîæèäàííóþ òÿæåñòü è ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç. Òàê îí è äóìàë – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé âîññåäàë íà íåì, óëûáàÿñü, êàê äîâîëüíûé, ñûòûé êîò, ñäèðàÿ ñ íåãî ñïàñèòåëüíûé ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó.

«Çäðàâñòâóé, Ïîòòè!»

Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò óíèçèòåëüíîãî ëàñêàòåëüíîãî. 

«Ñëåçü ñ ìåíÿ íåìåäëåííî, Ìàëôîé! È íå çîâè ìåíÿ Ïîòòè!»

Ìàëôîé ñêðèâèë ðîò â óõìûëêå, êîòîðàÿ î÷åíü åìó øëà… _//×òî?//_ Ãàððè ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé â ðàçäðàæåíèè íà ñàìîãî ñåáÿ. 

«Ìîæåøü ïîïðîáîâàòü ìåíÿ ñêèíóòü, _Ãàððè_!»

Ãàððè äåðíóë áåäðàìè ââåðõ, íî òóò æå áûë ïðèäàâëåí ñâåðõó ãèáêèì, äëèííûì, òåïëûì… ìÿãêèì… Ìàëôîåâûì òåëîì. 

«Ïóñòè!»

Ìàëôîé ïðèæàëñÿ êðåï÷å è ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè â óõî:

«Íå ïóùó.»

Ãàððè íå íàøåëñÿ ÷òî îòâåòèòü íà ýòî áåçàïåëÿöèîííîå çàÿâëåíèå, ó÷èòûâàÿ òàê æå è òî, ÷òî ïðîèçíåñåíî îíî áûëî â âèäå äâóõ êîðîòêèõ, ñòðàñòíûõ âûäîõîâ ñ ëèçêîì â êà÷åñòâå òî÷êè â êîíöå ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Îí âçäîõíóë è óìîëÿþùå ïîòåðñÿ ñâîåé ïëåíåííîé øòàíàìè ýðåêöèåé î òî æå ñàìîå ìåñòî ó Ìàëôîÿ ñïåðåäè. Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è ðàññìåÿâøèñü, ñæàë Ãàððèíû áåäðà ñâîèìè.

«Ìàëåíüêèé  Ïîòòåð õî÷åò ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü?» - îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä Ãàððèíûì ëèöîì, çàâåøèâàÿ åãî îò âñåãî ìèðà ëåãêîé, ïóøèñòîé ïåëåíîé ñâåòëûõ âîëîñ. Òåïëîå, ñëàäêîå äûõàíèå åãî ñâîäèëî Ãàððè ñ óìà, è îí çàæìóðèëñÿ îò ñòûäà è âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Ê ïîæàðó åãî ïîçîðà ïîäëèë ìàñëà ïðîôåññîð.

«Èçâîëüòå îáúÿñíèòü âàøå ïðèñóòñòâèå â ìîåé ñïàëüíå â ñòîëü íåóðî÷íûé ÷àñ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Õîòÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî õîòü ÷åì-òî âàì ïîìîæåò.» 

Ñïîêîéíûé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ìåäëåííî ïðîñà÷èâàëñÿ ñêâîçü îòóïåâøèå îò ïåðåæèòîãî ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ìîçãè, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñîâåðøåííî íåîáúÿñíèìîå – âñåãäà òàêîé áåñïîùàäíûé, õîëîäíûé è íåâûðàçèòåëüíûé ýòîò ãîëîñ ïîêàçàëñÿ åìó âäðóã ãëóáîêèì è äàæå êàêèì-òî... çíà÷èòåëüíûì. Ãàððè çàæìóðèëñÿ åùå êðåï÷å.

«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð», - ïîçâàë åãî Ñíýéï âî âòîðîé ðàç.

Íåîæèäàííî âìåøàëñÿ Äðàêî, ïðè÷åì ñàìûì îòêðîâåííûì ñïîñîáîì – îòúåõàâ âíèç ïî Ãàððèíûì íîãàì, îí ïðèæàëñÿ ùåêîé ê òîìó ñàìîìó ìåñòó, ïî êîòîðìó ðàñòåêàëîñü òåìíîå, ìîêðîå ïÿòíî. Ãàððè â èçóìëåíèè îòêðûë ãëàçà è óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ. Îò âèäà ñâåòëîé ãîëîâû íûðÿþùåé ïðîìåæ åãî ëÿæåê, ó íåãî îïÿòü ïîìóòèëîñü â ìîçãàõ.

«Äðàêî, ïðåêðàòè íåìåäëåííî!» - ïðîøèïåë Ñíýéï, íî îòâåòîì åìó áûë òîëüêî ãðîìêèé âñõëèï, ñîðâàâøèéñÿ ñ óñò ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Íå ðåàãèðóÿ íà øèïåíèå ïðîôåññîðà, Ìàëôîé ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ðàññòåãíóë ìîëíèþ è ñòàùèë Ãàððèíû òåñíûå äæèíñû äî ñåðåäèíû áåäðà. 

«ß òåáå ñêàæó, Ñåâ, ÷òî îí çäåñü äåëàåò», - ïðîäîëæàë Ìàëôîé, îáðàùàÿñü, ñóäÿ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ åãî âçãëÿäà, êóäà-òî ê Ãàððèíûì òðóñàì (êðàñíî-çîëîòûõ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ îòòåíêîâ), - «Âî-ïåðâûõ, îí íàðóøàåò îñíîâíîå ïðàâèëî ýòîãî ïî÷òåííîãî çàâåäåíèÿ, ãóëÿÿ ïî øêîëå ïîñëå îòáîÿ...», - òåïëûå ãóáû íåîæèäàííî ïîöåëîâàëè åãî òóäà, ãäå íîãà ïëàâíî âûãèáàëàñü â áåäðî, è áóäòî ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé èìïóëüñ ïðîíçèë Ãàððèíî òåëî ñ ãîëîâû äî ñàìûõ êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ. Îí èçäàë õðèïëûé ñòîí è íåïðîèçâîëüíî ðàçäâèíóë íîãè.

«Âî-âòîðûõ», - Ìàëôîé çàäðàë ìàéêó ó ãðèôôèíäîðöà íà æèâîòå è ñîâåðøåííî áåññòûæå îáëèçàë ãóáû. Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî êàêîé-òî æàðêîé äðîæüþ, - «Îí çàáðàëñÿ â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà ñ öåëüþ óêðàñòü èíãðèäèåíòû äëÿ êàêîé-íèáóäü íåçàêîííîé èäåè ýòîé ÷îêíóòîé ìóãëîðîäêè...» 

Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîãðóçèë êîí÷èê ÿçûêà Ãàððè â ïóïîê, çàòåì ïðîâåë èì ëèíèþ âäîëü ðåçèíêè òðóñîâ, îñòàâëÿÿ âëàæíûé ñëåä íà íåæíîé, çîëîòèñòîé êîæå, è ïðîäîëæèë, âûäûõàÿ ñëîâà ïðÿìî Ãàððè íà ÷ëåí.

«Óæå îäíîãî ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû âûñòàâèòü òåáÿ èç øêîëû, ìèñòåð ×óäî-Ìàëü÷èê...» - Ãàððè îïÿòü çàñòîíàë, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ áåäðà è âæèìàÿ ýðåêöèþ ïðÿìî Ìàëôîþ â ëèöî. Äðàêî õèõèêíóë è îòïðÿíóë. Ãàððè îáèæåííî õíûêíóë.

«À åñëè ÿ ê ýòîìó äîáàâëþ ïàðó-òðîéêó ñëóõîâ î òîì, êàê òû òóò ñòîíàë è èçâèâàëñÿ íà êîâðèêå, ñæèìàÿ ñâîé íåñ÷àñòíûé ÷ëåí ìåæäó íîæåê, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ ñîáèðàòü ìàíàòêè çàäîëãî äî òîãî, êàê òâîé âîçëþáëåííûé ñòàðè÷îê äàñò òåáå ïèíêà ïîä çàä», -Äðàêî ïîäòÿíóëñÿ îáðàòíî è óñåëñÿ íà ïðèêðûòóþ òåïåðü òîëüêî òîíêîé ìàòåðèåé Ãàððèíûõ òðóñîâ ïëîòü, ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä åãî ëèöîì è ïðîøåïòàë â åãî ïîëóðàñêðûòûé ðîò, - «Òû – òðóï, Ïîòòåð.»

È îí íåæíî âçÿë ñâîèìè ãóáàìè Ãàððèíó íèæíþþ è ñ ñèëîé âñîñàë åå âíóòðü. Ãàððè îõíóë è ðàñêðûë ãóáû, äàâàÿ íåìîå ïîçâîëåíèå íåæíîìó, ãîðÿ÷åìó ÿçûêó îêóíóòüñÿ â åãî íè ìåíåå ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò. Îáà çàñòîíàëè. Ãäå-òî êðàåì ìîçãà Ãàððè îòñóòñòâóþùå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, ïî÷åìó ìîë÷èò ïðîôåññîð.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò æàðêèõ ïîöåëóåâ (âî âðåìÿ êîòîðûõ Ãàððè òðè ðàçà ÷óòü íå êîí÷èë), Ìàëôîÿ îòïðÿíóë, è íåâèííî ïðåäëîæèë:

«Íó, òàê ÷òî, êîòèê, ïîëåæèøü ñìèðíåíüêî, èëè ñäàåì òåáÿ Äàìáëüäîðó?»

Îò òàêîé ïîäëîñòè Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ è ñâîèìè çàòóìàíåíûìè ñòðàñòüþ ìîçãàìè ïîïûòàëñÿ íàéòè ëàçåéêó âî âñåì ýòîì.

«À òû ñàì-òî... Íó, òî åñòü, âû ñ ïðîôåññîðîì», - Ãàððè çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé, - «Íó, òî ÷åì âû çàíèìàëèñü... Ýòî æå çàïðåùåíî...»

Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë óäèâëåííîå ëèöî.

«Êòî çàíèìàëñÿ? ×åì çàíèìàëñÿ? Ïîòòåð, ó òåáÿ ãàëëþöèíàöèè... Ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà áûë â ãîñòÿõ çíàêîìûé, êîòîðûé ïîêàçàëñÿ òåáå îòäàëåííî ïîõîæèì íà ìåíÿ... ß äàæå çíàþ, êòî ýòî áûë – ïîìíèøü, Ñåâ, òîãî ìîëîäîãî áëîíäèí÷èêà, ñ êîòîðûì ìû ïðîâåëè óèêåíä ïîëãîäà íàçàä? Äóìàþ, îí áóäåò ïðîñòî ñ÷àñòëèâ äàòü ïîêàçàíèÿ, ðàñ÷èòûâàÿ íà òî, ÷òî ìû ïðèãëàñèì åãî åùå ðàç...» 

Ñ ïîáåäîíîñíûì âèäîì Äðàêî óñòðîèëñÿ ó Ãàððè íà áåäðàõ ïîóäîáíåå è ñíîâà ïîëåç åìó â òðóñû. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãàððè òàê ðàçîìëåë, ÷òî ãîòîâ áûë ñäàòüñÿ íà âîëþ ñóäüáû, à òî÷íåå ðóêè Ìàëôîÿ, äåëàþùåé ïðîñòî êàêèå-òî íåâåðîÿòíûå âåùè. Íåîæèäàííî âìåøàëñÿ ïðîôåññîð:

«Äðàêî.»

Ìàëôîé íåäîâîëüíî îòîðâàëñÿ îò Ãàððèíûõ ãóá è âçãëÿíóë âîïðîñèòåëüíî íà ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà.

«Îòïóñòè Ïîòòåðà.»

«×òî?!» - Äðàêî îòáðîñèë ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ñî ëáà, âûãëÿäÿ êàê áîãèíÿ íåòåðïèìîñòè.

Ñíýéï íå ñïåøà ïîðûëñÿ â òóìáî÷êå, âûóäèë ñåðåáðÿííûé ïîðòñèãàð çàêóðèë òîíêóþ áåëóþ ñèãàðåòó. Îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè.

«Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøàë, Äðàêî.»

Ìàëôîé ñóçèë ãëàçà.

«Íåò.»

«Ìàëôîé...»

«ß ïîëãîäà æäàë, ÷òîáû çàòàùèòü åãî â ïîñòåëü, è êîãäà îí ó ìåíÿ â ðóêàõ, òû ïðîñòî ãîâîðèøü ìíå åãî îòïóñòèòü?!» - ãîëîñ Äðàêî äàë èñòåðè÷íîãî ïåòóõà.

«Îí íåñîâåðøåííîëåòíèé...»

Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî òîëüêî ÷òî ñìåðòåëüíî îáèäåëè.

«À ÿ?!»

Ñíýéï çàòÿíóëñÿ è ñòðÿõíóë ïåïåë â ñòåêëÿííóþ ïåïåëüíèöó.

«À âû, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ñòàëè ñîâåðøåííîëåòíèì, â òó ñàìóþ ìèíóòó, êîãäà çàëåçëè êî ìíå â ïîñòåëü äâà ãîäà íàçàä...»

«Çíà÷èò ìåíÿ ìîæíî áûëî ñîâðàùàòü â ÷åòûðíàäöàòü ëåò, à åãî â øåñòíàäöàòü íåëüçÿ!»

Ñíýéï ðåçêî çàäóøèë ñèãàðåòó â ãîðêå ïåïëà íà äíå ïåïåëüíèöû.

«ß áû íå ñòàë ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê âàì íè îäíèì ïàëüöåì, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, åñëè áû âû íå èìåëè íàãëîñòè çàÿâèòü, ÷òî ñîîáùèòå äèðåêòîðó, ÷òî ÿ âàñ èçíàñèëîâàë, åñëè ÿ âàñ íåìåäëåííî íå èçíàñèëóþ!»

Ìàëôîé âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, ãëàçà åãî ñâåðêíóëè.

«Íå ÷àñòî æå òû æàëîâàëñÿ ñ òåõ ïîð íà ñâîå ïîëîæåíèå!» - Ãàððè ñòàëî íå ïî ñåáå îò òàêîé íåîæèäàííîé ïîòåðè òåïëà ïðèæèìàþùåãî åãî ñâåðõó òåëà.

«Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûõîäà!»

«Ëãóí!» - Äðàêî ðàçáåæàëñÿ è çàïðûãíóë Ñíýéïà.

«Øàíòàæèñò!» - È Ñíýéï ïðèòÿíóë åãî ê ñåáÿ çà øåþ.

«Ñòàðûé ðàçâðàòíèê!» - è Ìàëôîé âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â åãî ãóáû.

«Øëþõà...» - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðîôåññîð ìåæäó ïîöåëóÿìè. 

«Ì-ì-ì... Ñåâ...»

«Ì-ì-ì...»

Ñíýéï ðåçêî ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è ïîäìÿë Äðàêî ïîä ñåáÿ. Þíûé ñëèçåðèíåö ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ ðàçäâèíóë íîãè, îáíÿë èìè ïðîôåññîðà çà áåäðà è ïðèæàë ê ñåáå. Ïðîôåññîð ÷òî-òî ïðîñòîíàë.

«×òî ýòî áûëî?» - ïîòðåáîâàë Äðàêî, âûòîëêíóâ ðàçãîðÿ÷èâøåãîñÿ ïðîôåññîðà èç ñâîèõ ìÿãêèõ îáúÿòèé.

«Øàëàâà... Òîëüêî è äóìàåøü î òîì, êàê áû òðàõíóòüñÿ», - îòâåòèë Ñíýéï, ÷óòü óëûáàÿñü.

«Î, äà Ñåâ...» - âèäèìî Äðàêî âîñïðèíÿë ýòî, êàê  êîìïëèìåíò,  - «Êàê ÿ ëþáëþ, êîãäà òû çàâîäèøü ýòî ñâîå «øëþõà-øàëàâà»! Íó ñêàæè ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå â ýòîì äóõå, Ñåâ, íó, ïîæàëóéñòà...» - è îí îïÿòü ïåðåìåíèë ïîçèöèè, çàáèðàÿñü íà ïåðåâåðíóòîãî íà ñïèíó ïðîôåññîðà. 

Ñíýéï ñëåãêà ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñ ñîâåðøåííî ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíûì âèäîì ñõâàòèë Ìàëôîÿ îáåèìè ðóêàìè çà ãîëóþ çàäíèöó.

«Òû ïðîñòî óëè÷íàÿ ïîõîòëèâàÿ øëþõà, Äðàêî... Ìàëåíüêàÿ, ãëóïàÿ ïîñòåëüíàÿ èãðóøêà.»

Äðàêî çàêóñèë ãóáó è ïðèçûâíî ïîåëîçèë áåäðàìè.

«Ãðÿçíàÿ äåøåâêà...»

«Î...»

«Ïîäñòèëêà...» - Ñíýéï îñòàíîâèë Ìàëôîåâû ëèõîðàäî÷íûå äâèæåíèÿ òâåðäîé ðóêîé. Äðàêî çàñêóëèë.

«Ñåâ!»

Ñíýéï ïðîñóíóë âòîðóþ ðóêó ìåæäó ñîáîé è Äðàêî è ÷òî-òî òàì åé ïðîäåëàë, îò÷åãî ó Äðàêî ðàñøèðèëèñü ãëàçà è ïðèîòêðûëñÿ ðîò.

«Õî÷åøü áûòü ìîåé øëþõîé, Ìàëôîé?»

«Î, Ñåâ, î, òðàõíè ìåíÿ... ñèëüíî-ñèëüíî... Òàê, ÷òîá ãëàçà ó ìåíÿ íà ëîá ïîëåçëè, î, Ñåâ, àõõõ...»

Ãàððèíî ãîðëî íå âûäåðæàëî è âûäàëî ÷óòü êðÿêàþùèé çâóê. Îáà ëþáîâíèêà îäíîâðåìåííî ïîâåðíóëè ãîëîâû è ïîñìîòðåëè íà áåäíîãî Ãàððè òàê, êàê áóäòî â ïåðâûé ðàç óâèäåëè åãî â ýòîé ïðîïàõøåé ñåêñîì ñïàëüíå, ëåæàùèì íà ñïèíå ñ ðàññòåãíóòîé øèðèíêîé è çàäðàííîé ïî÷òè äî ïîäìûøåê ìàéêå. Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà áëåäíûõ ñêóëàõ ïðîôåññîðà îáîçíà÷èëñÿ ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö.

«Ïîòòåð, òû ñâîáîäåí.»

Ñ òðóäîì ÷òî-òî ñîîáðàæàÿ, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè, äðîæà îò ñòûäà è âîçáóæäåíèÿ îäíîâðåìåííî, è äâèíóëñÿ âîí èç êîìíàòû, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü. Íå îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ áûëî òðóäíî, õîòÿ äâà îäèíàêîãî áëåäíûõ, ñòðîéíûõ, îáíàæåííûõ òåëà òàê è ïëÿñàëè ó íåãî ïåðåä âíóòðåííèì âçîðîì áåçî âñÿêèõ îãëÿäûâàíèé, è áåç çðèòåëüíîãî òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèÿ. Ïîýòîìó, îáåðíóâøèñü íà îêëèê ïðîôåññîðà, Ãàððè ïî÷òè ÷òî íå óäèâèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ äâóõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ èìåííî â òîé ïîçå, â êîòîðîé îí è ñåáå è ïðåäñòàâëÿë. Êðîìå îäíîé ìåëî÷è – Ñíýéï äåðæàë â ðóêå ïàëî÷êó, íàïðàâëåííóþ íà íåãî. Ãàððè íåðâíî ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó.

«Ñòåðåòü òåáå ïàìÿòü èëè ïðèäåðæèøü ÿçûê?»

Ñ ñåêóíäó Ãàððè ðàçìûøëÿë íàä çàìàí÷èâûì ïðåäëîæåíèåì – ñòèðàíèå ïàìÿòè ðåøèëî áû ñðàçó öåëóþ êó÷ó ïðîáëåì, îäíà èç êîòîðûõ î÷åíü ìåøàëà õîäèòü. Íî êòî-òî íåâåðîÿòíî áåññòûæèé, ñèäÿùèé, íàâåðíîå, ãëóáîêî âíóòðè ñàìîãî ÷åñòíîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ðåøèë çà íåãî.

«ß íèêîìó íå ñêàæó.»

Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ðóêàõ, íàâèñàÿ íàä ïðîôåññîðîì è óìîëÿþùå íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë.

«Ñåâ!»

«ß ñêàçàë – íåò!»

«Íó, ïîæàëóéñòà!»

«Äðàêî!»

Ìàëôîé çàìîë÷àë è ñåðäèòî ñêàòèâøèñü ñ íåãî, îòâåðíóëñÿ íà áîê.

Ãàððè, øàòàÿñü, âûøåë èç êîìíàòû.

*  *  *

Òðåòèé äåíü ïîäðÿä ó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà áîëåëè ãóáû. È îò ýòîãî åìó áûëî óæàñíî ñòûäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãóáû îò ïîöåëóåâ äîëæíû áîëåòü ó ñìàçëèâûõ, âëþáëåííûõ ñòàðøåêëàñíèö, à íå ó ãîðäûõ, íåçàâèñèìûõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Íî ôàêò îñòàâàëñÿ ôàêòîì – çàæèìàÿñü ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì ïî âñåì ìûñëèìûì è íå ìûñëèìûì óãëàì, Ãàððè áûë çàöåëîâàí äî óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ. È ðåçóëüòàò áûë, â ñàìîì áóêâàëüíîì ñìûñëå, íà ëèöå. 

«Ãàððè, òû áû âçÿë ó Ãåðìèîíû ïîìàäó îò ãåðïåñà, ÷òî-ëè», - Ðîí ñ ñîæàëåíèåì îáîçðåë Ãàððèíó ïîêóñàííóþ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ãàððè îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî îáúÿñíÿòü ñâîåìó ëó÷øåìó äðóãó, ÷òî ïðîñòî Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü ïîïðîáîâàòü, âêóñíàÿ ëè ó íåãî êðîâü, íàâåðíîå íå ñòîèò. Ýòî áû âîçáóäèëî íåíóæíûå ðàññïðîñû, â ÷àñòíîñòè, êàê òàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîäïóñòèë ê ñåáå Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ áëèæå ÷åì íà ñòî ìåòðîâ, è ïî÷åìó íå óáåæàë âîïÿ è áðûêàÿñü íîãàìè, êîãäà Ìàëôîé âûñêàçàë æåëàíèå óêóñèòü åãî â ãóáó. Íà ÷òî Ãàððè áû ïðèøëîñü îòâåòèòü, ÷òî îí áû íåïðåìåííî óáåæàë, åñëè áû íå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ñðàçó æå ïîñëå óêóñà Ìàëôîé îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè è âçÿë åãî ïîíóðèâøèéñÿ ÷ëåí â ñâîè óìåëûå ãóáû. È îí áåçóñëîâíî áû äàë ñòðåêà÷à, åñëè áû íå áûë ñòðàøíî çàíÿò î÷åðåäíûì ïîòðÿñàþùèì îðãàçìîì.

Íî Ãàððè ïðîìîë÷àë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëó÷øèé åãî äðóã, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòîãî áû íå ïîíÿë. Ìÿãêî âûðàæàÿñü.

Ïîñëå ïàìÿòíîãî íàøåñòâèÿ èñïóãàííîãî è íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþùåãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà íà ëè÷íóþ æèçíü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà ïðîøëî îêîëî òðåõ äíåé, è ñ òåõ ïîð æèçíü äëÿ íàøåãî þíîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â óäèâèòåëüíîå, ïîëíîå áåçóìèÿ ñîáûòèå.  Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ïðîâåäÿ íî÷ü â æàðêèõ, áåññìûñëåííûõ ìåòàíèÿõ ïî ïðîïèòàííûõ ïîòîì ïðîñòûíÿì, êîå-êàê ñìî÷èâ âîäîé îïóõøèå ãëàçà è âûðàñòèâ îò ñåêñóàëüíîé íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòè ïðûùèê ïðÿìî ïîä ñâîèì çíàìåíèòûì øðàìîì, Ãàððè ïîïëåëñÿ ñî ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè íà çàâòðàê. Âûãëÿäåë îí, êàê ñïðàâåäëèâî çàìåòèë Ðîí, «â òî÷íîñòè, êàê äåðüìî».

Çà çàâòðàêîì Ãàððè íàñòðàäàëñÿ ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû îò ãëóïîñòè ñâîèõ çàñòðÿâøèõ ãëóïîêî â äåòñòâå äðóçåé (îí óñïåë çàáûòü î òîì, ÷òî íåäàëåå ÷åì â÷åðà îí íàõîäèëñÿ íà îäíîì ñ íèìè óðîâíå ðàçâèòèÿ), ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû -  îò áåññòûæåãî Ìàëôîåâñêîãî âçãëÿäà, è ñ òðåòüåé – îò ìðà÷íûõ, ïðîíèçûâàþùèõ åãî íàñêâîçü ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, íå îñòàâëÿâøèõ åãî, Ãàððèíó ïåðñîíó, ñ òîé ñàìîé ìèíóòû, êàê îí ñòóïèë ïîä ñâîäû Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.

«Îïÿòü ñìîòðèò», - ïðîøèïåëà Ãåðìèîíà åìó ïðÿìî â óõî. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Ìàëôîé. Ãîñïîäè, íó ÷åì îí çàñëóæèë òàêîå ìó÷åíèå? Ìàëôîé ñ íåâèííûì âèäîì ïîäïåð ïîäáîðîäîê êóëàêàìè è ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè, ïðèíÿëñÿ îáëèçûâàòü ñâîè ÷óòü ïðèïóõëûå, áëåäíûå ãóáû. Ãàððè ñíîâà âçäîõíóë è ïîìîðùèëñÿ îò áîëè, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ïðîáóäèâøèéñÿ ê æèçíè ïåíèñ âðåçàåòñÿ â øèðèíêó áðþê... 

...À ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà Ìàëôîé ñäåëàë òàê, ÷òî Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ îòáèòûì îò íàçîéëèâûõ äðóçåé, óâëå÷åí â îäèí èç ïóñòóþùèõ õîãâàðöñêèõ êîðèäîðîâ è çàñîñàë åãî òàê, ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óòü íå çàäîõíóëñÿ.

«Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë», - ïðîõðèïåë Ãàððè, êàê òîëüêî êèñëîðîä ñíîâà ïîëó÷èë äîñòóï ê åãî ëåãêèì, - «Êòî-íèáóäü ìîæåò óâèäåòü...»

«Íó è ... ñ íèìè», - òàê æå õðèïëî ïðîáîðìîòàë Ìàëôîé, øàðÿ ðóêàìè ó íåãî çà ñïèíîé, - «ß òåáÿ õî÷ó.»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îäíà èç îáëàïûâàþùèõ åãî ðóê ñïóñòèëàñü íèæå è çàìåð îò ñëàäêîãî óæàñà.

«Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?»

«Íåò, Ïîòòè», - îò÷åòëèâî, êàê äëÿ äåáèëà, ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî, - «Ïîñëå ñâàäüáû. Êîíå÷íî, ñåé÷àñ, èäèîò.»

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ âûêðóòèòüñÿ.

«Íî... ß íå õî÷ó...»

Äðàêî îòïðÿíóë è øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ.

«Ïðà-à-àâäà?»

È ñõâàòèâ Ãàððè îáåèìè ðóêàìè çà çàäíèöó, ïðèæàë ñ òàêîé ñèëîé ê ñåáå, ÷òî ó ãðèôôèíäîðöà ïîòåìíåëî ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. Ãàððè èçäàë òèõèé ñòîí, è Ìàëôîé âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ åãî ðàñêðûâøèìñÿ ðòîì, ÷òîáû ïðîïèõíóòü òóäà ÿçûê.

Ìûñëè â Ãàððèíîé ãîëîâå ïîíåñëèñü ñ êàêîé-òî êîñìè÷åñêîé ñêîðîñòüþ, ïóòàÿñü è íàñòóïàÿ äðóã-äðóãó íà õâîñòû. Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî îòîðâàëñÿ Ãàððèíûõ ãóá è íûðíóë ãîëîâîé âíèç, çàäèðàÿ Ãàððèíó ðóáàøêó è ïðîñîâûâàÿ ïîä íåå ãîðÿ÷èå ëàäîíè. Óáðàâ ñòîÿùóþ ó íåãî íà ïóòè ìàòåðèþ, Ìàëôîé îáëèçíóëñÿ. Ãàððè çàòàèë äûõàíèå.

«Êàêîé òû âåñü... ðîçîâûé...» - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîáîðìîòàë ñëèçåðèíåö è âçÿë â ðîò ìãíîâåííî íàïðÿãøèéñÿ ñîñîê.

«Î-î-î...» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè è ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, ÷òîáû íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå. Íå òî, ÷òîáû ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü ïðîèçíåñòè íå÷òî áîëåå èëè ìåíåå ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå, êîãäà ýòîò õèòðûé ÿçûê ïðåâðàòèë çà êàêèå-òî ïÿòü ñåêóíä âñå åãî òåëî, âìåñòå ñ ìîçãàìè â îäíî ñïëîøíîå íåðâíîå îêîí÷àíèå. Êîãäà ÷åðåç ìàëåíüêóþ âå÷íîñòü, Ìàëôîé, Ìàëôîé íàêîíåö-òî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ãóáû åãî áûëè öâåòà ñïåëîé ìàëèíû, è äûõàíèå âûðûâàëîñü èç íèõ ñ èíòåðâàëîì â ïîëñåêóíäû.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îí, êàçàëîñü, âïèòûâàë â ñåáÿ âûðàæåíèå ïîëíåéøåãî ýêñòàçà íà ëèöå ñâîåãî áûâøåãî ñîïåðíèêà, çàòåì ïðîäîëæàÿ îäíîé ðóêîé ùèïàòü è âûêðó÷èâàòü Ãàððèí ñîñîê, ïðîñóíóë âòîðóþ åìó ïîä ðåìåíü. Íå óñïåâ óäèâòüñÿ òîìó, êîãäà è êàêèì îáðàçîì îí äîêàòèëñÿ äî òàêîé æèçíè, Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âî âòîðîé ðàç â æèçíè åãî ÷ëåí ñõâà÷åí ïîñòîðîííåé ðóêîé. Ìàëôîé ñæàë ïàëüöû è Ãàððè âñêðèêíóë.

«Òèøå, òèøå...» - æàðêî øåïòàë Ìàëôîé êóäà-òî åìó â øåþ, âûëèçûâàÿ íåæíóþ êîæó â ïåðåðûâå ìåæäó ñëîâàìè. Îí äâèíóë ðóêîé ââåðõ-âíèç, è Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëñÿ â ïëå÷è ñëèçåðèíöà, îùóùàÿ çíàêîìûé æàð ìåæäó íîã. 

Ìåäëåííî-ìåäëåííî òÿíóëàñü ñëàäêàÿ ïûòêà, äîâîäÿ Ãàððè ïî÷òè ÷òî äî ñàìîãî ïèêà òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðèîñòàíîâèòüñÿ è âûçâàòü åùå íåñêîëüêî áåçóäåðæíûõ âñõëèïîâ ñ åãî ñòîðîíû. ×åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò ðàñòåðÿâøèé îñòàòêè ãîðäîñòè Ãàððè óæå çàõëåáûâàëñÿ â áåññâÿçíûõ ìîëüáàõ, ãîòîâûé íà âñå, ëèøü áû óáåäèòü ýòó íåïîñëóøíóþ ðóêó ñæàëèòüñÿ íàä íèì. Ìàëôîé áû, íàâåðíîå, îò äóøè ïîñìåÿëñÿ íàä ýòèì çðåëèùåì, åñëè áû íå òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ñàì îí áûë íå â ëó÷øåì ñîñòîÿíèè, è íå òåðñÿ íàñòîé÷èâî ñîáñòâåííîé íàïðÿæåííîé ýðåêöèåé îá Ãàððèíó ëÿæêó.

«Ïîòòåð...» - ÷óòü çàäûõàÿñü, Ìàëôîé ïðèîñòàíîâèë äâèæåíèå ðóêè è çàõâàòèë ñâîèìè ãóáàìè Ãàððèíû, ïðîãëîòèâ ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé ñòîí âìåñòå ñ ïîöåëóåì, - «Ïîòòåð... Ïîøëè òðàõàòüñÿ...»

Íî âñå, ÷òî íóæíî áûëî Ãàððè â ýòîò ìîìåíò, áûëà ðóêà Ìàëôîÿ íà ÷ëåíå, äâèãàþùàÿñÿ ââåðõ-âíèç â óñêîðÿþùåìñÿ òåìïå. Çàãàäî÷íîå ñëîâî «òðàõàòüñÿ» õîòÿ è èìåëî ñâîþ ïðåëåñòü, áûëî äàëåêèì, êàê íåñáûòî÷íàÿ ìå÷òà. È Ãàððè, òâåðäî âçÿâ òîíêóþ, áëåäíóþ ðóêó â ñâîþ, ïîëîæèë åå èìåííî òóäà, ãäå, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ åé è ñëåäîâàëî íàõîäèòñÿ, äëÿ óáåäèòåëüíîñòè ïðèêðûâ åå ñâåðõó ñâîåé.. À ÷òîáû Ìàëôîþ ñòàëî ïîíÿòíåå ÷åì îí â äàííûé ìîìåíò æåëàåò çàíèìàòüñÿ, ðàññòåãíóë ðåìåíü íà Ìàëôîåâûõ áðþêàõ è ïðîñóíóë ñâîþ ñâîáîäíóþ ðóêó Äðàêî â òðóñû.

«À-à-à-õõõ...»

Ìåëêàÿ äðîæü, ïðîáèâøàÿ õóäîå òåëî þíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà è òèõèé, ñîðâàâøèéñÿ ñ åãî ãóá òèõèé ñòîí ïîêàçàëèñü Ãàððè âîïëîùåíèåì ñåêñóàëüíîñòè. Ìàëôîé óðîíèë ãîëîâó Ãàððè íà ïëå÷î è â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ýíòóçèàçì âîçîáíîâèë ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ.

«Î, Ìåðëèí... Ïîòòåð... àõõõ... Ïîòòåð... Ó òåáÿ... à-à-à-õõõõ... òàëàíò... Î.. î... Ïîòòåð...»

Â îòëè÷èå îò Ãàððè, ó Äðàêî, ïîõîæå íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðîáëåì â ñëîâåñíîì ïîäáàäðèâàíèè, è Ãàððè îñìåëåâ, ðåøèëñÿ íà èìïðîâèçàöèþ. Ñíÿâ ðóêó ñ Ìàëôîåâîé ëàäîíè (áëàãî ñëèçåðèíåö òåïåðü íå îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ) îí îáíÿë Äðàêî çà çàäíåå ìåñòî è î÷åíü âîâðåìÿ âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî èìåííî ÒÀÌ Ìàëôîþ è áûëî ïðèÿòíåå âñåãî âî âðåìÿ åãî ñåññèè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì, çàñóíóë åå ïîä ðàññëàáëåííûé ðåìåíü áðþê è ñêîëüçíóë âñåé ïÿòåðíåé êóäà-òî âíèç... Â ãîðÿ÷èé, ìÿãêèé è îäíîâðåìåííî òóãîé ïëåí ïëîòè... Äðàêî ñóäîðîæíî ïðîäîõíóë âîçäóõ ñêâîçü ñòèñíóòûå çóáû è ïðèæàëñÿ ê Ãàððè ïëîòíåå. 

«Ãàððè...»

Î, ìû óæå Ãàððè! Ãðèôôèíäîðåö íåîæèäàííî ïîíÿë, ÷òî áðàçäû ïðàâëåíèÿ Ìàëôîåâûì òåëîì îêàçàëèñü â åãî íåóìåëûõ ðóêàõ è ïîâèíóÿñü êàêèì-òî çâåðèíûì ïîëîâûì èíñòèíêòàì, óêàçóþùèì âñå âûïóêëîå çàñîâûâàòü âî âñå... ý-ý-ý... âïóêëîå...  îñòîðîæíî ïîïðîáîâàë ïðîïèõíóòü óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö â åäèíñòâåííîå ñòîÿùåå òîãî îòâåðñòèå â Ìàëôîåâîì òåëå, êðîìå, ðàçâå ÷òî, ðòà. Ïàëåö ïðîïèõíóëñÿ ñ íåîæèäàííîé ëåãêîñòüþ è Äðàêî òèõî âçâûë Ãàððè â øåþ. 

«Íðàâèòñÿ?»

Ãëóïûé âîïðîñ. Äðàêî ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë, íî çâóê óòîíóë â ëîæáèíêå ìåæäó Ãàððèíûì ïëå÷îì è øååé.

Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïðîâåðíóë ïàëåö è Äðàêî äåðíóëñÿ è ïîäàëñÿ âñåì ñâîèì ëåãêèì òåëîì íàçàä, íàäåâàÿñü íà ïàëåö ïîëíîñòüþ. Ðóêà íà åãî ñîáñòâåííîì ïåíèñå çàäâèãàëàñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñêîðîñòüþ è Ãàððè ïðèëîæèë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû íå êîí÷èòü ïðÿìî çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ. ×òîáû îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ îùóùåíèé, îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà äîñòàâëåíèè ìàêñèìàëüíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ñëèçåðèíöó (ñëûøàë áû åãî Ðîí!), ñòàðàòåëüíî ðàáîòàÿ ïàëüöåì. Íåîæèäàííî Äðàêî ïîäíÿë íîãó è îáâèë åå âîêðóã Ãàððèíîé òàëèè – òàêèì îáðàçîì óáðàâ âñå ïðåïÿòñòâèÿ íà ïóòè ó ïàëüöåâ, êàê è ó ëþáûõ äðóãèõ ÷àñòåé òåëà èìåþùèõ æåëàíèå ïðîáèòüñÿ ê Ìàëôîåâîé çàäíèöå. È Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïðîíèê íó ñîâñåì óæ ãëóáîêî. Äî íåïðèëè÷èÿ ãëóáîêî. 

Äðàêî âñêðèêíóë.

«Òàì...»

Ãàððè ïîñëóøàëñÿ è ñíîâà êîñíóëñÿ æåëàííîé òî÷êè.

«À-à-à-õõõ...»

Äðàêî óìåë ñòîíàòü. Îò åãî ñòîíîâ ìóòèëîñü â ðàññóäêå, äà ÷òî òàì ãîâîðèòü – ñóäÿ ïî Ãàððèíûì äåéñòâèÿì â ïîñëåäíèå ìèíóòû ÂÅÑÜ åãî âûøåóïîìÿíóòûé ðàññóäîê, ïîõîæå, óäàëèëñÿ êóäà-òî íà ïåíñèþ. 

«Ãàððè...» 

Î Áîæå! Ãàððè óçíàë ýòó èíòîíàöèþ – îí ñëûøàë åå â÷åðà íî÷üþ, òî÷íî ïåðåä òåì, êàê Äðàêî êîí÷èë ïðîôåñîðó â ðîò. Ñëîâíî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèè Äðàêî ïîâòîðèë Ãàððèíî èìÿ ñ ÷óòü áîëåå èñòåðè÷íîé èíòîíàöèåé â ãîëîñå. È áîëüøå óæå íå çàìîëêàë.

«Ãëóáæå! Î, Áîãè! Î... Âîò òàê, êîòèê... Âîò... òàê... Òàì... Ààààõõõ...»

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî òàêèõ âîò òðåáîâàíèé, è îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñîéäåò ñ óìà. Íåîæèäàííî Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò åãî øåè è ãðèôôèíäîðåö îêàçàëñÿ îäèí íà îäèí ñ ÷óòü èçóìëåííûì îò áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ îðãàçìà âçãëÿäîì ñåðî-ãîëóáûõ ãëàç. ×òî-ëèáî çàäåðæèâàòü ñòàëî ïîçäíî, è, óòîíóâ áåñïîìîùíî â ýòèõ ïîòðÿñàþùèõ, äî áåçóìèÿ ñåêñóàëüíûõ ãëàçàõ, Ãàððè ñäàëñÿ. Ñêâîçü øóì â óøàõ è îêàòûâàþùèå åãî âîëíû íàñëàæäåíèÿ îí ñêîðåå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, íåæåëè óñëûøàë ôèíàëüíûé âñêðèê ñëèçåðèíöà, ñíîâà íûðíóâøåãî íîñîì åìó â øåþ è ðóêó åãî îêàòèëî îáèëüíûìè òåïëûìè ñòðóÿìè...

È âîò ñ òîãî ñàìîãî çíàìåíàòåëüíîãî óòðà, ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ ïîñëå íè ìåíåå çíàìåíàòåëüíîé íî÷è, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð è Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ íåïðåîäîëèìûì è ñëàäêèì, êàê çàïðåòíûé ïëîä, îáîþäíûì âëå÷åíèåì, íå áûëè â ñîñòîÿíèè îòîðâàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà áîëåå, ÷åì íà ÷àñ. 

×åì âñå ýòî ãðîçèëî çàêîí÷èòüñÿ – áûëî ïîêà íå ïîíÿòíî.  


	3. Chapter Three

_×àñòü Òðåòüÿ._

_(Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íå ïîñëåäíÿÿ)_

_Ïîó÷èòåëüíàÿ, ðàññêàçûâàþùàÿ î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè,_

_ åñëè ïàðî÷êà ïûëàþùèõ ñòðàñòüþ âüþíîøåé íå óñïåþò äîéòè äî êðîâàòè_

«Òû ñ óìà ñîøåë!» - ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ âûïèõíóòü îäíîãî î÷åíü íàñòûðíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà îáðàòíî â êîðèäîð, îòêóäà îí õîòåë ïðîíèêíóòü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå, íàïëåâàâ íà âîçìóùåíèå Òîëñòîé Òåòè è Ãàððèíó ðåïóòàöèþ. Íà ñâîþ ñîáñòâåííóþ ðåïóòàöèþ ýòîìó ñëèçåðèíöó, ïîõîæå, áûëî íàïëåâàòü î-î-î÷åíü äàâíî. 

«Ïîòòåð, ÿ áóäó êðè÷àòü», - ïðèãðîçèë Ìàëôîé è äëÿ âÿùåé óáåäèòåëüíîñòè íàáðàë â ëåãêèå âîçäóõà. Ãàððè èñïóãàííî çàæàë åìó ðîò ëàäîíüþ è îãëÿäåëñÿ. Õâàëà Ìåðëèíó, ÷òî â ýòîò ïîçäíèé ÷àñ íî÷è ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî áåçëþäíî. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë ðóêó è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ýòà íåíàñûòíàÿ ñâîëî÷ü óõìûëÿåòñÿ. Îí çíàë òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá ñòåðåòü óõìûëêó ñ Ìàëôîåâà ëèöà.

«Ïîòò-ìõì...»

«Ì-ì-ì...»

Òèøèíà îáùåé êîìíàòû íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íàðóøàëàñü ëèøü ÷àñòûìè âçäîõàìè, çâóêàìè äîëãèõ, ìîêðûõ ïîöåëóåâ è øóðøàíèåì ñíèìàåìîé îäåæäû.

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò øóðøàíèå îäåæäû ñòàëî áîëåå èíòåíñèâíûì.

«Ïîòòåð...» - ïðîñòîíàë Ìàëôîé, ïûòàÿñü âûòàùèòü ðóêó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà èç ñâîèõ ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ, - «Ìîæåò... î, äà, òàì... à-à-õ-õ... ìû âñå-òàêè äîéäåì äî òâîåé êðîâàòè... íå òî, ÷òîáû ÿ æàëîâàëñÿ...»

Ãàððè ïîðàçìûñëèë íàä ïðåäëîæåíèåì ñ ïîëñåêóíäû, è íàøåë åãî âåñüìà ðàçóìíûì. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, ñòîÿùèì òîãî, ÷òîáû îòîðâàòüñÿ îò îáëþáîâàííîãî èì ìåñòà íà Ìàëôîåâîì òåëå, òàì, ãäå áåäðî ïëàâíî ñëèâàëîñü ñ ãëàäêîé, áåçâîëîñîé ëÿæêîé. È êîãäà îí óñïåë íàïîëîâèíó ñòÿíóòü ñ Ìàëôîÿ øòàíû è çàâàëèòü åãî íà îäèí èç ñòîÿùèõ íàïðîòèâ ïîòóõàþùåãî êàìèíà ìÿãêèõ äèâàíîâ?

«Î êåé», - ñ ñîæàëåíèåì îòâåòèë Ãàððè, è, ëèçíóâ íàïîñëåäîê òî ìåñòî, ãäå ó Äðàêî íà÷èíàëàñü ìÿãêàÿ, ÷óòü êó÷åðÿâàÿ äîðîæêà ñâåòëûõ âîëîñ, óõîäÿùèõ â òðóñû, ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè. 

«Ìîã áû ðóêó äàìå ïðåäëîæèòü», - øóòëèâî îáèäåëñÿ Ìàëôîé, è âñòàë ñëåäîì, ïóòàÿñü â øòàíàõ, êîòîðûå íå ïðåìèíóëè, ñêîëüçíóâ ïî ñòðîéíûì íîæêàì, óïàñòü åìó íà äîìàøíèå òóôëè. Ó Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî óãîðàçäèëî îáåðíóòüñÿ èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò, ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå... 

Ìàëôîé ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿë ðóáàøêó è îãëÿäûâàë ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû ëó÷øå íàêëîíèòüñÿ ê óïàâøèì øòàíàì, ÷òîáû à) íå óïàñòü, á) âûãëÿäåòü, êàê ñàìî èçÿùåñòâî è â) ïîêàçàòü Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó ñâîþ èäåàëüíóþ çàäíèöó ïîä ñàìûì âûãîäíûì óãëîì. Íàêîíåö, âûáðàâ ïîçèöèþ, îí íàãíóëñÿ. 

Ãàððè çàñòîíàë. 

Äàæå ñòîÿ â òðåõ ìåòðàõ îò Ìàëôîåâûõ íîã, îò åùå áîëüøå îêðóãëèâøèõñÿ â íàêëîíå ÿãîäèö, îò âñåé ýòîé áåçóäåðæíîé, áåññòûæåé ñåêñóàëüíîñòè, Ãàððè ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åå – ïóëüñîì, ñåðäöåì, ìîçãîì. Êîæåé, òåëîì è ðóêàìè. Ëàäîíÿìè. 

È îí íå âûäåðæàë. 

Ñ êîðîòêèì, çâåðèíûì ðûêîì, îí íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ ñçàäè è çàâàëèë åãî îáðàòíî íà äèâàí. Äðàêî, íå îæèäàâøèé íàïàäåíèÿ, îêàçàëñÿ çàðûòûì ëèöîì â äèâàííûå ïîäóøêè áîðäîâîãî öâåòà, çàäðàâøàÿñÿ ðóáàøêà îãîëèëà ñïèíó, ÷åðíàÿ ïîëîñêà òðóñîâ, óõîäÿùàÿ ãëóáîêî â çàäíèöó, îòòåíÿëà íåòðîíóòóþ ñîëíöåì áåëèçíó êîæè. 

Ïðîñòî ñìîòðåòü íà âñå ýòî áûëî íåâûíîñèìî, è Ãàððè íàêèíóëñÿ íà ðàñêèíóâøóþñÿ ïåðåä íèì æåðòâó, íàîáóì, ÷óòü ëè íå âñëåïóþ ïîêðûâàÿ ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü ïîöåëóÿìè, ëèçêàìè, ùèïêàìè è ëåãêèìè óêóñàìè. Îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó äî íåãî äîíîñèëèñü ïðèãëóøåííûå âñõëèïû è ñòîíû. Ìàëôîé íå óìåë ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå òèõî. 

Íó, ÷òî æ, ðåøèë Ãàððè, ïóñòü ñïîåò, è, ñòÿíóâ òðóñû íèæå, ëèçíóë ýêñïåðèìåíòàëüíî ïðàâóþ ÿãîäèöó.  Òåëî ñëèçåðèíöà êàê-òî ïî ñòðàííîìó íàïðÿãëîñü è Ãàððè ïîêàçàëîñü äàæå, ÷òî Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë äûøàòü. Ýòî ïîñëóæèëî ñèãíàëîì, ÷òî åãî äåéñòâèÿ îäîáðåíû âûñøåé èíñòàíöèåé, è, öåëóÿ íåæíóþ, ÷èñòóþ êîæó, Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê öåëè. Çàòåì, ðàçäâèíóâ ÿãîäèöû áîëüøèìè ïàëüöàìè, îí óãëóáèëñÿ ÿçûêîì â çàâåòíóþ âïàäèíó. Îòêóäà-òî ñâåðõó äî íåãî äîíåññÿ çâóê, êîòîðûé ìîæíî áûëî ðàñöåíèòü, êàê âñõëèï, âçðûä è ñòîí îäíîâðåìåííî.

«Î... Ãàððè... ß... à-à-à-õõõ...» - äðóãèõ ñëîâ îòðåàãèðîâàòü íà âûëèçûâàíèå ñîáñòâåííîé çàäíèöû ó Ìàëôîÿ, ïîõîæå, íå áûëî. 

Îí âûãíóë ñïèíó, ïîäñòàâëÿÿñü, êàê ïîñëåäíÿÿ øëþõà, è âöåïèëñÿ ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé â êðàé äèâàíà, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàë ùåêîé. Ãàððè ïðîíèê ÿçûêîì åùå ãëóáæå, âñëóøàëñÿ â î÷åðåäíóþ î÷åðåäü âñêðèêîâ, ñòîíîâ è äðóãèõ ïðèçíàêîâ ïîëîâîãî âëå÷åíèÿ, è ïîíÿë.

Îí õî÷åò.

Òðàõàòüñÿ.

Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Çäåñü. Íåìåäëÿ.

Îí ãîòîâ.

Ãàððè çàðû÷àë è, ñæàâ ðóêàìè ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü ñîâåðøåííî îøàëåâøåãî îò íåâèííûõ ãðèôôèíäîðñêèõ ëàñê Äðàêî, íàëåç íà íåãî ñâåðõó. Ïðè÷åì òàê, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí îêàçàëñÿ â òî÷íîñòè òàì, ãäå, êàê Ãàððè ïðåäïîëàãàë, îò íåãî áóäåò áîëüøå âñåãî ïîëüçû – ìåæäó äâóìÿ ìîëî÷íî-áåëûìè, òåïëûìè ëÿæêàìè. Îí ñòèñíóë çóáû, ÷òîáû íå êîí÷èòü, è íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðîñòî âñëóøèâàëñÿ â îòðûâèñòîå, òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå ïðèäàâëåííîãî èì ñëèçåðèíöà.

«Ãàððè...»

Äðàêî ñæàë ÿãîäèöàìè åãî ïûëàþùèé ÷ëåí è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî íóæíî äâèíóòü áåäðàìè, èíà÷å îí ïðîñòî ñîéäåò ñ óìà. Êàê áóäòî óãàäàâ åãî æåëàíèå, Äðàêî çàøåâåëèëñÿ ïîä íèì è, åùå áîëüøå âûãíóâ ñïèíó, ïðèïîäíÿë òàç. Ïðè  ýòîì Ãàððèí ÷ëåí óòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâêîé â ñêîëüçêîå îò ñëþíû îòâåðñòèå, è ñàìè ïî ñåáå åãî áåäðà çàõîäèëè ââåðõ-âíèç, ïîãðóæàÿ åãî ãëóáæå è ãëóáæå â ãîðÿ÷èé, òóãîé, áåñïîäîáíûé è íåïîâòîðèìûé ÐÀÉ.

«Î, Ãîñïîäè... î Ãîñïîäè... î...» 

Îêàçàâøèñü â ðàþ, ìîæíî áûëî íå ñòûäèòüñÿ è ñòîíàòü èìÿ Ãîñïîäà, è óïîìèíàòü åãî âñóå. Âîò òîëüêî ñòîíàòü åãî â øåþ ñâîåìó áûâøåìó ñîïåðíèêó, äâèãàÿ ÷ëåíîì ó íåãî â çàäíèöå, áûëî íåìíîãî ñòðàííûì çàíÿòèåì.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè âíîâü ïîðàçèëè ýòè ïðèêðûòûå òÿæåëûìè ðåñíèöàìè ñåðûå ãëàçà, ïîòåìíåâøèå îò ñòðàñòè, è ïðèêóøåííàÿ ãóáà, è âûðûâàþùèåñÿ ñêâîçü áåëûå çóáû îòðûâèñòûå âûäîõè... Ïîòîì âäðóã ëèöî Äðàêî èñêàçèëà áîëåçíåííàÿ ãðèìàñà, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí âíóòðè, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ïî-âçðîñëîìó ÂÍÓÒÐÈ, è ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì, ýòî áûëî ÷åðåñ÷óð...

Òóãèå, ïëîòíûå ìûøöû ðàçäâèíóëèñü, âïóñêàÿ åãî ãëóáæå, è Ãàððè, óâèäåâ, êàê ïîáåëåëè êîñòÿøêè âöåïèâøåéñÿ â äðàïèðîâêó äèâàíà áëåäíîé, õðóïêîé íà âèä êèñòè, íàêðûë ýòó êèñòü ñâîåé ëàäîíüþ.

«Ãëóáæå... Íå áîéñÿ...»

«Òåáå áîëüíî...» - Ãàððè íàïðÿã ìûøöû æèâîòà, ÷òîáû íå çàåõàòü âíóòðü ïîëíîñòüþ.

«Òàê äîëæíî áûòü... ýòî... à-à-à... õîðîøî...»

È Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî çàñàñûâàåò, áóêâàëüíî çàòÿãèâàåò âíóòðü ÷óæîå òåëî. Îí ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ðóêàõ è ðåçêî äâèíóë áåäðàìè. Äðàêî çàøèïåë è óêóñèë äèâàííóþ ïîäóøêó. Çàäûõàÿñü, Ãàððè íàøåë â ñåáå ñèëû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.

«Ìíå íå áîëüíî! Òðàõàé ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð... ß... ïðèêàçûâàþ òåáå...»

Çëîé îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ, Ãàððè äåðíóë áåäðà ñëèçåðèíöà íà ñåáÿ, è ïîñòàâèë åãî íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè.

«Âîò òàê...»

È îñòîðîæíî ïî íà÷àëó, à çàòåì âñå ñèëüíåå è áûñòðåå, ãëóáæå è äàëüøå, Ãàððè ïîãðóæàëñÿ â ãîðÿ÷èå íåäðà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Ñ êàæäûì òîë÷êîì, ñ êàæäûì äâèæåíèåì Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë âñå îò÷åòëèâåå, ÷òî îí íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áîëüøå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ, ÷òî áûñòðî ïðèáëèæàþùèéñÿ îðãàçì îäîëåâàåò åãî âîëþ, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî...

«Åùå, åùå...»

Äðàêî âäðóã ðåçêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûïðÿìèëñÿ íà êîëåíÿõ, ïðèæàâøèñü ñïèíîé ê Ãàððèíîé ìîêðîé îò ïîòà ãðóäè. Ðóêè îí çàïðîêèíóë Ãàððè çà øåþ, è, âûâåðíóâøèñü íàçàä, ïîäñòàâèë åìó ëèöî... Ãàððè ñõâàòèë ðóêîé ñëèïøèåñÿ âîëîñû è äåðíóë ãîëîâó Äðàêî íàçàä è âáîê, è âïèëñÿ ãóáàìè â ãóáû... òîïÿ ñòîíû â ÷óæîì ðòå...

Èõ áåäðà ïëÿñàëè, êàê çàâåäåííûå, óäàðÿÿñü è õëîïàÿ äðóã î äðóãà...

Áëèæå... áëèæå...

Äðàêî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ãàððèíûõ ãóá è çàøåïòàë ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ñëàäêèå, ïðåä-îðãàçìîâûå ãëóïîñòè, âûäûõàÿ èõ ïðÿìî Ãàððè â ðîò. Çàòåì îí ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí, ãëàçà åãî çàêàòèëèñü, è Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê ñòðóÿ ïî÷òè ïðîçðà÷íîé ñïåðìû âûñòðåëèëà ââåðõ, îðîñèâ æèâîò è ãðóäü ñëèçåðèíöà.

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñîêðàùàþòñÿ è áåç òîãî òóãèå ìûøöû âîêðóã åãî âîçáóæäåííîãî îðãàíà è âíèçó æèâîòà çíàêîìî ïîòÿíóëî êóäà-òî âíèç... Äðàêî, âñå åùå âçäðàãèâàÿ è ïðèãîâàðèâàÿ íå÷òî íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿòíîå, äîòÿíóëñÿ îäíîé ðóêîé äî ãàððèíîãî çàäà è ñæàë ÿãîäèöó...

«Íó, æå...» - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Ýòî áûëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ñæàâ â îáúÿòèÿõ ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå òåëî áåëîêóðîãî ñëèçåðèíöà, Ãàððè êîí÷èë òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ÷óòü íè ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, ó íåãî äàæå ñâåëî ÷åëþñòü îò ïîïûòêè ñäåðæàòü ðâóùèéñÿ íàðóæó êðèê...

...Îáåññèëåâøèå, ìàëü÷èêè ïîâàëèëèñü âïåðåä íà äèâàí – Äðàêî, êàê è ïðåæäå îêàçàëñÿ ïîäìÿòûì ïîä Ãàððè, è âûñêîëüçíóâøèé èç åãî îòâåðñòèÿ ÷ëåí îïÿòü óäîáíî óñòðîèëñÿ ïðîìåæ ÿãîäèö. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë Äðàêî ïîä îòðîñøèå âîëîñû íà çàòûëêå, è òîò â îòâåò ëåíèâî ïîâîäèë ïÿòêîé ïî åãî ëîäûæêå.

«Äðàêî...»

«Ì-ì-ì...»

Ãàððè çàáûë, ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, è ñíîâà çàðûëñÿ íîñîì Äðàêî â âîëîñû. Îäíà ëèøü ìûñëü âñå âðåìÿ âåðòåëàñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå, è ìûñëü ýòà ñîâåðøåííî íå àññîöèèðîâàëàñü ñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñëèòûì ñ íèì ðàñïëàñòàííûì òåëîì è îäóðÿþùèì çàïàõîì, èñõîäÿùèì îò ýòîãî òåëà, è íàâåêè òåïåðü âïå÷àòàííîãî â åãî ÷ëåí îùóùåíèÿ ñòåíîê ìàëôîåâà òóãîãî àíóñà, è ñòîíîâ, êîòîðûå îí ñëûøàë, ïðîíèêàÿ òóäà ÿçûêîì... Âñå î ÷åì, ìîã äóìàòü â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè, áûëî: «À ÷òî áû íà âñå ýòî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà?» È îòâåò íà ýòî áûë íàñòîëüêî ãðóá è óæàñåí, ÷òî Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî ïðèêàçàë ñåáå äîäóìàòü åãî çàâòðà. 

Òóò Äðàêî ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, òðåáîâàòåëüíî çàäâèãàë áåäðàìè, è ñ íåêîòîðûì ñòðàõîì Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäíèìàòüñÿ, íàïðÿãàòü ñîâåðøåííî áåçâîëüíûå ìóñêóëû...

«Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!» - àõíóë íåîæèäàííî îòêóäà-òî ñáîêó ãîëîñ... Íåò. Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ñïóñòèëàñü ïðîâåðèòü, êòî ýòî òàì òàê øóìèò â ãîñòèíîé îáùåæèòèÿ, è ïðè ñëó÷àå ðàçîãíàòü ïðèïîçäíèâøóþñÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ïàðî÷êó. Íå ìîæåò ýòîãî áûòü.

«Ì-ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé...?» - çàèêàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, âåðîÿòíî ðàçãëÿäåâ â íåäâèæèìîì òåëå ïîä åå ëþáèìûì Ïîòòåðîì èçâåñòíîãî âñåé øêîëå ðàñïóòíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà.       

Îòâåòîì åé áûëî ìîë÷àíèå. Íå ñìåÿ ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâû, Ãàððè çàíèìàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, áóäòî ýòîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò, è Äðàêî, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, çàíèìàëñÿ òåì æå. Íàêîíåö çàâó÷à Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðîðâàëî:

«Äà, âñòàíüòå æå, êîãäà ñ âàìè ðàçãîâàðèâàþò!»

Çàìèðàÿ îò óæàñà, Ãàððè îòïîëç íàçàä è, ïðèêðûâàÿ ñðàì êàêîé-òî ÷àñòüþ òóàëåòà, âñòàë íà òðÿñóùèåñÿ íîãè.

Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, õîòü êðàåì ãëàçà è âèäåë, êàê çàøåâåëèëñÿ Ìàëôîé, è òîæå ÷åì-òî ïðèêðûâøèñü, âñòàë ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó äèâàíà.

È òóò íåâûñïàâøàñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë çàäàëà ñàìûé ãëóïûé âîïðîñ â ñâîåé æèçíè:

«×åì âû òóò çàíèìàëèñü?!»

Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë. 

Ñîãíóâøèñü â òðè ïîãèáåëè, îí çàøåëñÿ â èñòåðè÷åñêîì õîõîòå, êàêîé-òî ÷àñòüþ ñâîèõ îïóñòîøåííûõ ìîçãîâ ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî âîò òóò-òî åìó è êîíåö. Äðàêî ïîêà äåðæàëñÿ ñòîéêî, íî Ãàððè âèäåë, ÷òî è åãî ñåé÷àñ óíåñåò. Ñêâîçü ñëåçû îí, íàêîíåö, ðàçãëÿäåë ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, êóòàþùóþñÿ â òåïëûé ñèíèé õàëàò, â ñåòî÷êå ïîâåðõ ïðèãëàæåííûõ âîëîñ, ñ òàêèì íåîïèñóåìî äóðàöêèì âèäîì çàñòûâøóþ ïîñðåäè îáùåé êîìíàòû, ÷òî Ãàððè îïÿòü çàòðÿñëî â ñìåõîâîì ïðèïàäêå. Ñîâñåì ðÿäîì âñõëèïíóë Ìàëôîé è, îïóñòèâøèñü íà êîëåíè, óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì åìó â ïëå÷î.

×åì âû òóò çàíèìàåòåñü?! Íó, íàäî æå!

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë áûëà îñêîðáëåíà äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. Íàä íåé åùå íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ñìåÿëñÿ â ëèöî. À òåì áîëåå åå ñàìûé ëþáèìûé ó÷åíèê! Îíà óæå õîòåëà ïîðàçèòü îáîèõ íàãëåöîâ êàêèì-íèáóäü íå ñêîðî çàáûâàþùèìñÿ ïðîêëÿòüåì, êàê âäðóã äîãàäàëàñü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèñõîäèò...     

*   *   *

«Ñåâåðóñ, ó ìåíÿ ê âàì ñðî÷íîå äåëî». 

Çàñïàííîå, õìóðîå ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé ïîêàçàëîñü â äâåðÿõ òîëüêî ïîñëå äåâÿòîãî èëè äåñÿòîãî ñòóêà. Çàâÿçûâàÿ íà ïîÿñå ÷åðíûé, øåëêîâûé õàëàò, îáëîêîòèâøèñü î êîñÿê äâåðè, ïðîôåññîð íåâîçìóòèìî îãëÿäåë ïîæàëîâàâøóþ ê íåìó â ñòîëü ïîçäíèé ÷àñ êîìïàíèþ – âñòðåâîæåííàÿ, ïîõîæàÿ íà äðîçäà ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, è äâîå æàâøèõñÿ â ñòîðîíêå îäåòûõ â ïèæàìû ó÷åíèêîâ... Ó÷åíèêîâ? Ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà ðàñøèðèëèñü è òóò æå ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñîùóðèëèñü ïðè âçãëÿäå íà ñòîëü áëèçêîå êîìïàíåéñòâî íå çàñëóæèâàþùèõ äîâåðèÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ è Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

«Íàì ñðî÷íî íóæíî ïðîâåñòè òåñò íà ñîäåðæàíèå çåëèé è ÿäîâ â êðîâè. Íåìåäëåííî», - çàÿâèëà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ïåðåâåë òÿæåëûé âçãëÿä íà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, ñêëîíèëñÿ íåìíîãî âïåðåä è, íàêîíåö, ñïðîñèë:

«Çà÷åì?»

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ñðàçó êàê-òî ñêóêîæèëàñü.

«Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî Ãàððè íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä âîçäåéñòâèåì êàêîãî-íèáóäü ñèëüíîãî çåëüÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî íàðêîòè÷åñêîãî äåéñòâèÿ».

«Îò÷åãî æå âû òàê â ýòîì óâåðåíû?» - ãóáû ïðîôåññîðà ñêðèâèëèñü â óñìåøêå, - «×òî-òî íå òàê ñ âàøèì äðàãîöåííûì Ïîòòåðîì?»

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ìóæåñòâåííî ñîáðàëà îñòàòêè ñâîåãî äîñòîèíñòâà âîåäèíî è îòâåòèëà:

«ß çàñòàëà ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà è ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ...» - îíà ïîìåäëèëà, âèäèìî, ïûòàÿñü íå êðàñíåòü, - «Çà î÷åíü íåïðèñòîéíûì çàíÿòèåì... È ÿ íè íà ìèíóòó íå âåðþ â òî, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè ïî Ãàððèíîé âèíå...»

«È, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ äâàæäû, âû ïîâåñèëè âèíó íà ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ?»

Ëèöî ïðîôåññîðà Ñíýéïà áûëî íåïðîíèöàåìûì. Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ñêëîíèëàñü ê åãî óõó è ãðîìêî çàøåïòàëà:

«Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ðåïóòàöèÿ ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ äîñòàòî÷íî èçâåñòíà â ýòîé øêîëå...»

Ãàððè óñëûøàë, êàê Äðàêî òèõîíüêî õìûêíóë.

«Çíà÷èò, Ìàëôîé îïîèë Ïîòòåðà çåëüåì è âîâëåê åãî â... êàê âû âûðàçèëèñü? Â íåïðèñòîéíîå çàíÿòèå?» - Ñíýéï  áûë íåâîçìóòèì è, ïîõîæå, ýòî íà÷èíàëî ðàçäðàæàòü ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë.

«Èìåííî òàê», - äîâîëüíî ãðîìêî çàÿâèëà îíà, ñîâåðøåííî íå ñ÷èòàÿñü ñ òåì, ÷òî ãåðîé åå ñîáñòâåííûõ îáâèíåíèé íàõîäèòñÿ â òðåõ ìåòðàõ îò íåå, - «Ê âàøåìó ñâåäåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ, íà ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ ïîñòóïàëà óæå â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ïîäîáíàÿ æàëîáà, êîãäà ìàëü÷èêó áûëî âñåãî ïÿòíàäöàòü!»

«È îò êîãî æå, ïîçâîëüòå ñïðîñèòü? Îò îäíîé èç âàøèõ íåâèííûõ îâå÷åê?» - óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï.

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ïîáàãðîâåëà.

«Êàê âàì íè ñòûäíî! Æàëîáû íà ñåêñóàëüíûå äîìîãàòåëüñòâà äîëæíû ðàññìàòðèâàòüñÿ ñàìûì ñåðüåçíûì îáðàçîì! È áóäóò ðàññìàòðèâàòüñÿ! À òåì áîëåå, åñëè æàëîáà îò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà!»

Ñíýéï ïåðåâåë ñâîé ëåäåíÿùèé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè.

«Âû ïîæàëîâàëèñü íà ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?»

Îò ðàçðûâàþùèõ åãî ñåðäöå òåðçàíèé Ãàððè äàæå çàòîøíèëî. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, âñå âûõîäèëî î÷åíü íåïëîõî – ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë óæå çàðàíåå âåðèò â òî, ÷òî â ïîñòûäíîì ïîëîâîì àêòå ïîñðåäè ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, è â íè ìåíåå ïîñòûäíîé ñìåõîâîé èñòåðèêå âèíîâàò âîâñå íå îí, à Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, îïîèâøèé åãî çåëüåì. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû ìåøàëî åùå îäíî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî  - Ãàððè áûë ãåðîåì ïî ïðèðîäå, è ó Ãàððè áûëà ñîâåñòü. 

È ïî òîìó, êàê ïðèòèõ ðÿäîì ñ íèì Äðàêî, îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî þíûé ñëèçåðèíåö ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàåò ïðîáóæäåíèÿ ýòîé ñàìîé ñîâåñòè. Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò è ñíîâà çàêðûë åãî.

«ß...» îí óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîë, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íåçàìåòíî Äðàêî áåðåò åãî ðóêó â ñâîþ, - «ß...»

Îáà ïðîôåññîðà æäàëè îòâåòà, íî, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ðàçíîãî.

È òóò Ãàððè ðåøèëñÿ, ïðèòÿíóë íåñîïðîòèâëÿþùåãîñÿ Ìàëôîÿ ê ñåáå, îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ è ñ ãîðäîñòüþ ÷åëîâåêà, èäóùåãî íà ðàññòðåë, ñêàçàë:

«Ìåíÿ íèêòî íè÷åì íå îïàèâàë, ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë. Ïðîñòî, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé...» - îí ïîìåäëèë, óäèâëÿÿñü ñîáñòâåííûì ñëîâàì, - «Ìîé áîéôðåíä».

Âñå.

Ðåïóòàöèè êîíåö.

Êðè÷àùèé çàãîëîâîê Ðèòû Ñêèòòåð âî âñåõ óòðåííèõ ãàçåòà: «Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Ñïèò-Ñ-Äðóãèìè-Ìàëü÷èêàìè»! Ðîí åãî óáüåò. Ãåðìèîíà íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñêàæåò åìó íè îäíîãî ñëîâà. À âåäü ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî – åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä îí äàæå è ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîã, ÷òî ìåæäó äâóìÿ ìàëü÷èêàìè âîçìîæíî ÒÀÊÎÅ. 

Ó Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ìåäëåííî âûòÿãèâàëîñü ëèöî. Îíà ïîøàòíóëàñü è â ïîèñêàõ ïîääåðæêè ñëåïî ïîòÿíóëàñü ðóêîé ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíýéïó, âèäèìî èùà ïî÷âó äëÿ ïðåäñòîÿùåãî îáìîðîêà.

«Ãàððè...» - ñëàáûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñëà çàâó÷ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, - «Ãàððè, òû...»

Ìîë÷à ïåðåíåñøèé ïðèçíàíèå ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï âçäîõíóë è, ÷óòü ñêðèâèâ ðîò â ïðåçðèòåëüíîé ãðèìàñå, âçÿë Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ïîä ëîêîòîê.

«Ìèíåâðà, âàì íåîáõîäèìî ïðèñåñòü, âàì ìîæåò ñòàòü ïëîõî», - è íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñëàáûå ïîïûòêè ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ, Ñíýéï óòàùèë Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ê ñåáå â ëîãîâî. Äâåðü çà íèìè çàêðûëàñü ñ ìÿãêèì «êëèêîì», è âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà.

Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî äî ñèõ ïîð äåðæèò Ìàëôîÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ è õîòåë áûëî óñòûäèòüñÿ è îòïèõíóòü åãî, íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèë, ÷òî åùå ïîë÷àñà íàçàä òðàõàë Ìàëôîÿ ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì, à ïîòîìó íåìåäëÿ ðàçâåðíóë ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë.

Äðàêî ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ îòðåàãèðîâàë, ïîäñòàâëÿÿ ñâîè åùå íå óñïåâøèå îñòûíóòü ïîñëå íåäàâíåãî «íåïðèñòîéíîãî çàíÿòèÿ» ãóáû, è ïîçâîëèë Ãàððè ïîëíîñòüþ îâëàäåòü ñâîèì ìÿãêèì, ïîäàòëèâûì ðòîì. Îò ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ÿçûêîâ îáà çàñòîíàëè. Ãàððè ïîäòÿíóë Ìàëôîÿ áëèæå, îáíÿë, è, ïðîñóíóâ ðóêó ïîä ðåçèíêó åãî ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ, íàùóïàë òî ñàìîå ìåñòî, êîòîðîå óñïåë òàê õîðîøî óçíàòü è íà çàïàõ, è íà âêóñ è íà îùóïü. 

«Ì-ì-ì...» - ñêàçàë Äðàêî è ïîòåðñÿ ïåðåäíèì ìåñòîì î ãàððèíó ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàáèðàþùóþ ñèëó ýðåêöèþ...

Äà ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå, â ñàìîì äåëå, îíè è ïÿòè ìèíóò íå ìîãóò ïðîæèòü áåç ñåêñà! Ãàððè, íåãîäóÿ ñàìè íà ñåáÿ, îòïðÿíóë îò ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîãî ðòà è ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïëå÷è ñëèçåðèíöó, îòîðâàâ èõ ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî îò ìÿãêèõ ïîëóêðóæèé åãî çàäíèöû.

«Äðàêî...» - òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ îí, è íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñëèçåðèíåö õèùíî óëûáíóëñÿ, îáëèçàë ãóáû, è ãðàöèîçíî îïóñòèëñÿ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè. È ïðèæàëñÿ ê ãàððèíîìó ÷ëåíó ëèöîì, çàõâàòûâàÿ åãî ðòîì ÷åðåç òîíêóþ ìàòåðèþ. 

«Ìàëôîé» ×òî òû... à-à-à..õõõ... Ïðåêðàòè... Íå íàäî... íå... à-à-à... Äðà-à-àêî...»

Íî ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ðàçâðàòíèê è íå äóìàë ñëóøàòü åãî, îí ñëóøàë òó ÷àñòü ãàððèíîãî òåëà, êîòîðàÿ â ýòîò íåóðî÷íûé ìîìåíò íîðîâèëà âûïðûãíóòü èç ïèæàìíûõ øòàíîâ è ïîãðóçèòüñÿ äî ñàìîãî îñíîâàíèÿ åìó â ðîò. Äðàêî çíàë, êîãî ñëóøàòü.

Íåîæèäàííî óìåëûé ÿçûê ëèçíóë âûñâîáîæäåííóþ èç øòàíîâ ãîëîâêó ÷ëåíà, è Ãàððè ðóãíóëñÿ (îí çäîðîâî íàó÷èëñÿ ðóãàòüñÿ çà ïîñëåäíèå äíè), è âöåïèëñÿ ðóêàìè â ñâåòëûå, øåëêîâûå ïðÿäè, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ Äðàêî, «íàíèçûâàÿ» åãî ðîò íà ñîáñòâåííûé âîçáóæäåííûé îðãàí...

Çàáûâ îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå, Ãàððè ñòîíàë âî âåñü ãîëîñ, âñå áëèæå è áëèæå ê ðàçâÿçêå, áëèæå è áëèæå...

«Äðàêî...»

Äî áîëè íåîæèäàííî ðàé çàêîí÷èëñÿ ïîëíîé ïóñòîòîé è õîëîäîì. Ëèçíóâ åãî íàïîñëåäîê, Ìàëôîé áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êîëåí, è âïèëñÿ â ïîëóðàñêðûòûé ãàððèí ðîò òàêèì óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíûì ïîöåëóåì, ÷òî Ãàððè äàæå íå óñïåë îáèäåòüñÿ. ×òî îáèæàòüñÿ íà íåíîðìàëüíîãî, â ñàìîì äåëå? Îí îáíÿë õóäåíüêîå òåëî ñëèçåðèíöà è íàìåðèëñÿ áûëî îòâåòèòü íà ïîöåëóé êàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ (ìîæåò îí êîí÷èò, åñëè ïðîñòî áóäåò òåðåòüñÿ îá Ìàëôîÿ?), íî Äðàêî îòïðÿíóë è îïÿòü îñòàâèë åãî ñòðàæäóùåå òåëî.

Ãàððè çàíûë.

«Ø-ø-ø...» - ñòðàøíûìè ãëàçàìè Ìàëôîé óêàçàë íà äâåðü Ñíýéïîâûõ àïïàðòàìåíòîâ, êîòîðàÿ ìåäëåííî, ñî ñêðèïîì îòâîðÿëàñü êàê ðàç â ýòîò ìîìåíò, - «Çàñòåãíèñü!»

Ïðîêëèíàÿ Ìàëôîÿ, çàòåÿâøåãî ýòî íèêîìó íå íóæíîå õóëèãàíñòâî, Ãàððè âïèõíóë ïûëàþùèé, ìîêðûé ÷ëåí âíóòðü øòàíîâ è çàïåð åãî íà òðè ïóãîâèö. Äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü, è ìàëü÷èêè àõíóëè â îäèí ãîëîñ.

Ïðîôåññîð Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë, ïåðåñòóïàþùàÿ ÷åðåç ïîðîã äåðåâÿííûìè íîãàìè, îñòîëáåíåëî ãëÿäÿùàÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñîáîé, è áîðìî÷óùàÿ íå÷òî íåâûðàçèìîå – áûëà çðåëèùåì íå äëÿ ñëàáîíåðâíûõ. ×óòü ïîçàäè íåå âûñòóïàë ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï, ñ óñìåøêîé íà ïîâåñåëåâøåì ëèöå, ïîìîãàÿ Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë íà åå íåëåãêîì ïóòè âïåðåä. 

«Êðîâàòü... ìîÿ êðîâàòü... òàì... âïåðåä...» - áðåäèëà çàâó÷ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íå îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü, äâèãàÿñü ââåðõ ïî êîðèäîðó. Ìàëü÷èêîâ îíà íå óâèäåëà, - «Êðîâàòü...»

«Êðîâàòü, Ìèíåâðà, âàøà êðîâàòü», - íàïóòñòâîâàë Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë Ñíýéï, çàìåäëÿÿ øàã è îòïóñêàÿ åå äàëüøå îäíó, - «Ïðèõîäèì, ëîæèìñÿ è óòðîì íå ïîìíèì íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî áûëî ýòîé íî÷üþ...»

«Ñåâ!» - íåîæèäàííî ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî, - «Íàøëè íà íåå «ìîêðûõ» ñíîâ... íó, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïóñêàé õîòü îäèí ðàç óçíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå...»

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ñêðîåòñÿ çà ïîâîðîòîì, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñìåðèë Äðàêî íåïîíÿòíûì âçãëÿäîì.

«Åùå îäíî âàøå ñëîâî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, è âû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå óçíàåòå, ×ÒÎ ýòî òàêîå».

Äðàêî íè÷åãî íà ýòî çàÿâëåíèå íå îòâåòèë, è Ãàððè, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ìàëü÷èê ÷åãî-òî áîèòñÿ, ñàì çàòàèë äûõàíèå. Ñíýéï ïåðåâåë íà íåãî òåìíûé âçãëÿä.

«À âû, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð», - îò íèçêîãî, îáâîëàêèâàþùåãî ãîëîñà çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà è ñ ÷óâñòâîì ïîëíåéøåãî ïðåçðåíèÿ ê ñàìîìó ñåáå, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî âîçáóæäàåòñÿ, - «Òî, ÷òî âû ñåé÷àñ ñäåëàëè... òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ìíå ïðèøëîñü âðåìåííî ëèøèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê-Ãîíîãàë ðàññóäêà è ïàìÿòè...» - ïðîôåññîð ïîìåäëèë, çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåë êóäà-òî âûøå ãàððèíîé ãîëîâû è íåîæèäàííî çàêîí÷èë, - «Áëàãîðîäíî».

Î, Ìåðëèí áîðîäàòûé!

Ãàððèíà ÷åëþñòü ãðîçèëà ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ ïîëîì, îí áûë ïîòðÿñåí äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. Áëàãîðîäíî... Àõ, êàê ïðîôåññîð ýòî ñêàçàë!

Ñíýéï êèâíóë, áóäòî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ñâîè ñëîâà, è ïðîäîëæèë, îáðàùàÿñü ê îáîèì ìàëü÷èêàì.

«ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âàì áûëî ïîíÿòíî, ìîëîäûå ëþäè. Ìíå ñîâåðøåííî âñå ðàâíî, ÷åì âû òàì çàíèìàëèñü â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, íî âû áûëè íà âîëîñêå îò òàêèõ íåïðèÿòíîñòåé, ÷òî îá ýòîì äàæå ëó÷øå è íå ãîâîðèòü. À òû, Äðàêî...» - Ñíýéï ïîñìîòðåë íà þíîãî ñëèçåðèíöà âçãëÿäîì, ìîãóùèì âûðàæàòü âñå, ÷òî óãîäíî – îò ïðåçðåíèÿ äî æãó÷åé ëþáâè, - «Åùå ïîæàëååøü î ñâîåì ïîâåäåíèè».

Äðàêî çàêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó, è Ãàððè óâèäåë, êàê ðóêà åãî íåïðîèçâîëüíî äåðíóëàñü ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê øèðèíêå.

«Òû íàêàæåøü ìåíÿ, Ñåâ?» - âíåçàïíî îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë ñëèçåðèíåö.

Ïðîôåññîð íå øåëîõíóëñÿ, íî ïîä áåññòðàñòíîé ìàñêîé åãî ëèöà ïðîìåëüêíóëà êàêàÿ-òî ýìîöèÿ.

«Òåáå ìîæåò íå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ ìîå íàêàçàíèå, Ìàëôîé».

Äðàêî îáëèçíóëñÿ.

«Çíàþ...»

Ñíýéï ñëåãêà ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê è ñ èíòåðåñîì â ãîëîñå îòìåòèë.

«Òû î÷åíü óâåðåí â ñåáå...»

«Íàêàæè ìåíÿ, Ñåâ».

Ïðåðâàííûé òàêèì âåñüìà ýêñöåíòðè÷íûì ìàíåðîì, Ñíýéï çàìîë÷àë. Íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà. 

«Âû äîèãðàëèñü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Ñëåäóéòå çà ìíîé».

Ïðîôåññîð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è áåç ïðîìåäëåíèÿ, áóäòî áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî åãî ïðèêàçàíèå áóäåò âûïîëíåíî, óäàëèëñÿ â ñâîè àïàðòàìåíòû, îñòàâèâ äâåðü îòêðûòîé íàðàñïàøêó. 

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Äðàêî, Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî åãî íîâîÿâëåííûé «áîéôðåíä» âåñüìà âçâîëíîâàí ïðåäñòîÿùèì íàêàçàíèåì. Åìó äàæå ñòàëî æàëêî ïðîâèíèâøåãîñÿ ñëèçåðèíöà – òàê ñèëüíî îí ïåðåæèâàë – ùåêè ó Äðàêî ñòðàííî àëåëè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îáùåé áëåäíîñòüþ åãî êîæè, ãóáû ÷óòü çàìåòíî äðîæàëè, è òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè îí êîìêàë íà ãðóäè ñâîþ øåëêîâóþ ïèæàìó. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ÷åãî òàê áîÿòñÿ? Ñíýéï, êîíå÷íî, îïàñåí â ãíåâå, íî âåäü íå óáüåò æå îí ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà è... ëþáîâíèêà? Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ.

«Ý-ý-ý... Äðàêî?» - è ïîòÿíóë áëîíäèíà çà ðóêàâ.

Òîò îáåðíóëñÿ.

«Òû ïîéäåøü òóäà?»

Äðàêî íåëîâêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

«Ïîòòåð... òû, êîíå÷íî, ìîé áîéôðåíä, è âñå òàêîå ïðî÷åå... íî...» - îí âûòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîãëàäèë ïàëüöàìè ãàððèíó ùåêó, - «Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ íå õî÷ó ñïàòü òîëüêî ñ òîáîé».

×òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå êîëüíóëî Ãàððè â ñåðäöå, è îí îòâåðíóëñÿ.

«ß âñå ïîíÿë. Ïîêà. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà...» 

Íî, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè óñïåë óäàëèòüñÿ õîòÿ áû íà øàã, Äðàêî ñõâàòèë åãî çà ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóë îáðàòíî ê ñåáå. 

«Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé...» - æàðêî ïðîøåïòàë îí â ñàíòèìåòðå îò ãàððèíîãî ðòà.

«Òû ÷òî? Ñ óìà ñîøåë...» - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè â îòâåò, êàê âñåãäà ðàñòàÿâ îò áëèçîñòè ìàëôîåâà òåëà.

«Ïîéäåì...» - âûäîõíóë Äðàêî òåïåðü óæå åìó â óõî, îò ÷åãî ó Ãàððè ïðîøëàñü ñóäîðîãà ïî ëåâîé ïîëîâèíå òåëà, - «ß ñ òîáîé ïîäåëþñü...»

È, âèäèìî âîçáóäèâøèñü îò îäíîé ýòîé ìûñëè, Äðàêî ïðèæàëñÿ åùå ãëóáæå. Ïðîñóíóâ îäíó ðóêó ïîä ãàððèíó ïèæàìó, îí íàùóïàë ñîñîê è ïðîâåë ïî íåìó ïîäóøå÷êîé áîëüøîãî ïàëüöà. Ãàððè àõíóë è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó íåãî ñäàþò íîãè è ðàñõîäÿòñÿ â ñòîðîíû, ïîçâîëÿÿ ïðîíèêíóòü ìåæäó íèìè ìàëôîåâñêîìó êîëåíó...

«ß èäó... ê Ñåâó... â ñïàëüíþ...» - ïðîìóðëûêàë Äðàêî, â ïåðåðûâàõ ìåæäó ñëîâàìè öåëóÿ Ãàððè â ðàçíûå ìåñòà â îáëàñòè øåè, ïîäáîðîäêà è ìî÷êè ëåâîãî óõà, - «À äâåðü îñòàâëÿþ îòêðûòîé... ðåøàé ñàì...»

È ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé îí íåîæèäàííî ñèëüíî ñæàë ãàððèíû ãåíèòàëèè. Ãàððè òèõî âñêðèêíóë è çàæìóðèëñÿ. Îí áûë îïàñíî áëèçîê ê òîìó, ÷òîáû îáêîí÷àòüñÿ ïðÿìî â øòàíû. 

«ß æäó... Òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ...» - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ìàëôîé ëåãêî ïîöåëîâàë Ãàððè â ãóáû, âñîñàâ ïðè ýòîì íèæíþþ ñåáå â ðîò, ïîãëàäèë åùå ðàç ñàìîå âîçáóæäåííîå ìåñòî íà åãî òåëå, âûòàùèë ëåâóþ ðóêó èç-ïîä ãàððèíîé ïèæàìû, ñæàâ ïàëüöàìè íàïðÿæåííóþ ãîðîøèíó ñîñêà, è îñòàâèë åãî îäíîãî, ïðèâàëèâøåãîñÿ ê êàìåííîé ñòåíå ïîäçåìåëüÿ, äðîæàùåãî, áëèçêîãî ê îáìîðîêó...

È ïîøåë ê ìàññèâíîé äâåðè, âåäóùåé â èõ ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíýéïîì ñëèçåðèíñêîå ãíåçäî ïîðîêà. Íà ïîðîãå Äðàêî îáåðíóëñÿ è, ñîáëàçíèòåëüíî âûãíóâøèñü, âûñòàâèë Ãàððè íàïîêàç ñâîþ èäåàëüíóþ çàäíèöó.

«Çàõîäè. ×åðåç ïÿòü-äåñÿòü ìèíóò. ß âñå óñòðîþ», - ïîîáåùàë Äðàêî ñàìûì òîìíûì, «ïîñòåëüíûì» ãîëîñîì, íà êîòîðûé òîëüêî áûë ñïîñîáåí, è, íàêîíåö, èñ÷åç âíóòðè òåìíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ, ïðèêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

Ïðèêðûâ. Íå çàêðûâ.

Ãàððè ïåðåäåðíóëî íåîæèäàííî ñèëüíîé äðîæüþ, è îí ïðîãëîòèë ñëþíó. Â ñïàëüíþ ê ïðîôåññîðó Ñíýéïó èäòè áûëî ÍÅËÜÇß.  


End file.
